GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD
by AraelDranoth
Summary: How would things change if Setsuna F Seiei appeared in the SEED universe? Would the universe be able to stand his might combined with Cagalli's? The Messiah and the Princess.
1. Chapter 1

GUNDAM: TO CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my fans, yes I have decided to start on a new story. This one will be updated whenever I have a chance to work on it. I cannot promise that it will be a good one, as good Gundam stories can be incredibly difficult to create.

This is an idea that I have had in my head for quite a while now and I wanted to put it out there for you guys.

In my personal opinion there should be a lot more 00 and SEED/DESTINY stories out there.

For the readers if you haven't watched Gundam:00 and Gundam: SEED/DESTINY, you will struggle to understand what is going on.

This takes place after the end of Gundam 00 but before the movie, Awakening of a Trailblazer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam 00, I just love both series.

* * *

><p>Deep in outer space there lay an asteroid. This asteroid was a giant behemoth that scarred a very tear in the eternal blackness of space.<p>

This asteroid however was only an asteroid on the surface. In reality the asteroid was a spacestation known as Lagrange point 3. The purpose of this station is to act as a main base for the private armed organisation known as Celestial Being. Celestial being is an armed organisation created by a scientist, Aeolia Schenburg, who died centuries ago. Their purpose was to eliminate war through use of armed force known as 'Interventions'.

In order to carry out these interventions there were a select group of pilots chosen to pilot the ultimate machines known as Gundams. These machines would be used to carry out the interventions with little threat to Celestial Being itself.

There was Arios, piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Cherudim with Lockon Stratos. Seravee with Tieria Arde, and finally 00 Raiser, piloted by Setsuna F Seiei.

Each of these pilots have sacrificed so much in the name of peace, and have all suffered greatly in the name of their cause.

It was here at this place and time, that Setsuna F Seiei met with Ian Vashti the chief engineer of Celestial Being.

"Ian Vashti" Setsuna spoke as he floated through the open doorway that led to the mobile suit hangar. The arttificial gravity existed everywhere in Lagrange point 3 except for the hallways.

This was done in order to make travel throughout the station more effective, at least that was what Setsuna was told anyway. He never really understood it and found it difficult enough to understand where he was going half the time. The main reason for this was due to the fact that all the hallways were basically the same in appearance with very few distinguishing features and very few signs put up.

Setsuna himself was a 21 year old male. He was of middle-eastern descent, a descendent of the former Republic of Krugis, a Kurdish people. He had hazelnut eyes and wavy black hair, a genetic trait of his family. He wore his signature blue pilot suit, complete with an advanced ballistic vest. He kept his helmet tucked under his arm ready just in case he needed it.

When he entered the hangar he was met with the face of the 00 Raiser, _his_ Gundam. The Gundam itself was blue and white and quite angular in design. It held two swords in its hip holsters known as the GN blades. These same blades could be used as beam guns and were essential for the Raiser system.

There floating next to 00's head was a man. The man appeared to be in his late 50's and wore a grey engineer's spacesuit. He had short black hair, rounded spectacles and a scar that ran down the whole left side of his face.

He looked up from his work at the sound of his name being called. His eyes widened excitedly when he saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna, I'm glad you could make it I really need your help with the 00" He said as Setsuna floated up next to him.

"What is it, Ian? Is there a problem with him?" Setsuna asked. Ever since the events regarding Ribbons Almark and the other Innovaters, as well as the event regarding Setsuna and the _light_ emitted from 00 Raiser, Setsuna had treated 00 as though it were alive.

Though Ian would never admit it he sometimes felt as though the machine was watching them.

"Setsuna, I called you here because we need you to test pilot the 00 Raiser and its new upgrades." He replied.

"Upgrades?" Setsuna questioned. Ian nodded his head in response.

"I've made some changes so that 0 Raiser is made redundant, you no longer need Saji as a co-pilot. This machine will from now on permamently be in the 00 Raiser form. Secondly I have added a stealth feature which will render the 00 invisible to the naked eye for a period of time. This will work in conjunction with the disruption to communications caused by the GN particles." Ian explained.

"I've also increased the GN particle generation and slowed down the dispersal. This will allow the 00 to move faster and put more power behind its blows." He finished looking quite proud of himself.

Setsuna gave him a grateful nod but continued to look at 00 as though the machine was speaking to him.

"You need me to test the Trans-Am System, don't you?" Setsuna guessed.

Ian looked surprised though he knew he shouldn't be, the _machine _probably told him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The data tests said it would only work properly after being used for a first time and when used by you, it seems whenever someone else tries to attempt to even enter the cockpit 00 won't let them. That's why we need you to take it out for a test run." He told him. Setsuna didn't say anything for a moment and continued to stare at 00.

After what seemed an age he gave a slight nod.

* * *

><p>Setsuna sat in his cockpit looking at the vast inky depths of space. He had launched mere moments ago and was allowing himself a moment of peace before he bonded with 00 once again.<p>

"Setsuna, do you read me? Are you ready to go?" Ian's voice came crackling through the communications inside the cockpit. A small screen appeared showing Ian's face as he was speaking to him.

Setsuna turned his gaze upon the world, parts of it still marred by the wars of the past.

"God didn't make the world like this... humanity did." He whispered to himself.

"What was that Setsuna?" Ian asked. Setsuna closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, preparing for activation of the Trans-Am System." The cockpit took on a pink glow as the main monitor flashed pink, words appearing on the screen.

**TRANS-AM**

All the power levels of the GN drives were displayed below that in the form of table graphs. They continuouslly rose to higher levels. That's when Setsuna felt it... a pull of sorts, something calling to him, something important.

_Let go of it all... and go to her, she needs you as you need her._

00 spoke to him, Setsuna nodded... and let go, his quantum brainwaves soaring.

Then there was a flash of light and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke up his vision bleary as he slowly began to take in his surroundings. He was still in 00 Raiser and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him or 00. That's when he froze.<p>

There were three things that immediately grabbed his attention. The first being that the date on the monitor said C.E. instead of A.D. The second thing was the fact that the earth seemed to not have a single orbital elevator in sight.

What caught his attention the most was the fact that there right in front of him was a GUNDAM engaged in battle.

"Exia" Setsuna said in shock of seeing his old Gundam flying around. Then he saw that it wasn't Exia but a similar model. 00's targeting system listed it as 'Strike' as well as a friendly.

That was when Setsuna realized that he was in the middle of a battle between the 'Strike' and four other Gundams. He was vaguely aware of the two warships, one of which appeared to have some kind of legs, pummeling each other in the background.

The suits froze for a moment upon seeing him and then continued their deadly waltz through the void of space. Two of the suits broke off from the Gundam fight and flew towards him weapons raised intentions clear.

The suits must have old close-range radios in order to be able to communicate with each other past the GN disruption field.

00 identified the two suits as the 'Buster' and the 'Blitz'. The Buster was a sand brown colour and was armed to the teeth with heavy beam weaponry. The Blitz was a pitch black mobile suit with a long black shield and a rifle in hand.

Setsuna didn't know what was going on and was on the verge of the retreat until he saw the 'Strike' get hit by a red Gundam sending it spiralling out of control.

Something inside of Setsuna snapped and he decided to take action.

00 moved forward, drawing its GN blades and held them at the ready. The Buster put its two cannons together to form a high mega cannon and prepared to fire.

'_Oh no you don't' _

00 raced forward and sliced at the machine. Setsuna decided however to not go for the killing blow as he wasn't quite sure that what he was doing was the correct thing to do.

Instead of slicing through the cockpit he turned the blades upwards at the last moment and sliced the suits' arms off. He heard a scream come from the enemy pilot as he was pushed away by the force of the blow.

Setsuna didn't waste any time though as he manevoured 00 sharply to the left as he dodged a wicked looking bayonet aimed at his Gundam's joints. He dodged more out of force of habit than actual necessity. 00's scanners indicated that, even if he stood there and let the Blitz hit him with everything it had... it wouldn't even scratch the paintwork.

Setsuna didn't even glance at the Blitz as he took a huge gouge out of it's armor with a stray swipe of his GN blade. The Blitz was forced to retreat back to one of the warships.

The Strike managed to deal some damage to the Duel forcing it to retreat as well, leaving only the Aegis behind. The Strike however was distracted while disabling the Duel leaving itself wide open. As a result the Aegis transformed into some kind of giant claw and latched itself onto the Strike, immobilising it.

Narrowing his eyes, Setsuna raced forward and in the span of a mere second and a half, crossed over 5 kilometres over to where the two Gundams were.

00 reached out with both hands and ripped the Aegis off of the Exia lookalike and threw it away, hurlting into deep space. The enemy ship disengaged with the Legged Ship in order to retrieve the Aegis.

Setsuna turned back to the Strike, only to discover that it was floating in space unable to do anything. The machine had turned a dull grey colour and its thruster pack was shorting out.

Setsuna decreased the GN partical emmittence so that he could communicate with the pilot. Using 00 he decoded the pilot's radio frequency.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked.

He was greeted with the face of a boy. the boy possessed violet coloured eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a bright blue pilot uniform with a strange isignia on the shoulders. He looked to be no older than 16 and he was obviously tired from the battle. His eyes generated nothing more than pure and simple relief.

"Yeah thanks, name's Kira" The boy replied. Setsuna merely stared at him in response.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

Setsuna looked deep into his eyes. So that he may gain but a glimpse into the power of 00.

"My name is Setsuna F Seiei. I am a Gundam Meister."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Anyway a review would be epic.<p>

If you want any information regarding characters or machines or anything Gundam related,

I reccommend going to .

it is the best wikia site to use for this stuff.


	2. Welcome to the Archangel

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello any and all readers, it is me Arael Dranoth.

I have decided to continue this story as a kind of stress reliever as well as while I am waiting for one more review for my other crossover: **The Avengers**

Anyway hope you enjoy the story.

In regards to the timeline this takes place after Artemis but before they reach Earth in the SEED storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY or Mobile Suit GUNDAM: 00

I am merely writing for my own enjoyment as well as for the possible enjoyment of others. Any and all OC's used in my stories are my own and belong to me.

* * *

><p>"My name is Setsuna F Seiei, and I am a Gundam meister."<p>

Kira looked at the screen inside of the cockpit of the GAT X105 Strike. Staring right back at him was the pilot of the strange machine opposite him, Setsuna F Seiei. The man in front of him was cold... he could tell just by looking at his eyes. This was a man who was not afraid to take a life if neccesary. Why then, would he save him? Kira decided that the unknown machine could prove to be a huge threat to the Archangel

The Strike was currently equipped with the Aile Strike pack. This equipped the mobile suit with a 57 mm High-Energy beam rifle as well as a shield. The Strike raised the rifle at Setsuna's cockpit.

"Why did you save me?" Kira asked his finger trembling on the trigger.

Setsuna didn't even move. The kid was a good pilot but from what he could see, he was a rookie, someone with almost no battle experience. All in all the pilot of the Exia lookalike posed little threat to 00. Setsuna decided he would respond with the simple truth.

"I felt I had to." He said simply. Kira cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"I saved you because you're a Gundam meister too." He stated. Kira's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to question further but Setsuna continued.

"I don't know where I am exactly or what I'm doing here, but I won't let a fellow Gundam pilot die when I could have prevented it." He explained. Kira stared at him confusedly.

"But I'm not a Gundam pilot, I don't even know what that is!" Kira protested. Setsuna shrugged his shoulders slightly but otherwise there was no change in his appearance.

"00 believes otherwise and that's good enough for me." He stated.

The two machines floated in the inky depths of space... staring into the others eyes. Finally the Strike lowered its beam rifle.

Giving Setsuna a tired smile Kira called out.

"So you need a lift?"

Setsuna merely nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Strike come in, do you copy? This is the Archangel. Is the machine damaged?" <em>A voice came crackling out of the Strike's radio.

Kira sighed before replying

"The Strike is undamaged, please open hangar bay doors 1 and 2" He responded. Setsuna raised an eyebrow in question.

He saw the giant warship approaching them. However its weapons seemed to be armed, loaded and aimed at him. He had a suspicious feeling in his stomach and as a result of that charged up his GN drives, ensuring that only the close distance between the Strike and 00 allowed him and Kira to remain in contact.

"Wait, don't!" Kira cried it was too late however as the Archangel opened fire at 00 with the Gottfrieds. Setsuna narrowed his eyes at the warship and tightened his grip on the controls, preparing to evade.

Kira however surprised him by moving in front of him in order to take the shot. Setsuna widened his eyes before cursing softly. 00 raced forwards and took a defensive position in front of the Strike.

A glowing sphere of green particles emmitted from the Gundam and encompassed both 00 and the Strike. The beams struck the shield and the particles flared. The beams were strong...however it wasn't nearly strong enough to break the GN field, and as a result the beam eventually deteriorated.

Looking at Kira's face in his cockpit he saw Kira speaking heatedly into the radio. Setsuna merely tightened his grip on 00 Raiser's controls in case the legged ship attempted to fire a secondary salvo at him.

"I don't know where he came from and I don't care! He saved my life and fought off all the G-weapons." Kira argued.

There was some kind of heated response and there seemed to be an argument of some kind on the other side of the radio before Kira was given an actual verbal response... at least a reponse that Setsuna could make out anyway. Whatever the response was it seemed to calm Kira down as he visibly relaxed and breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Looking at Setsuna again he smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that, we've been hounded constantly by those guys and it's kind of made everyone a bit edgy to say the least. It wasn't the captains' idea to fire at you, sorry about that." Kira explained looking as though he was about to throw up.

Setsuna nodded minutely in response as his form of acknowledgement.

"I'm not here to join you or anything. I just need a place to recover and attempt to find a way home if at all possible." Setsuna told him.

Kira nodded and nodded towards the Archangel.

"Follow me then." He said moving the Strike towards the Archangel. Having little choice considering he needed the Archangel in order to get to earth, he followed behind the Strike.

* * *

><p>The two front halves of the front "Legs" of the ship raised themselves forming a runway of sorts.<p>

The Strike landed on the edge of the one on the left and began walking forwards until there was enough room for the 00 Raiser. Setsuna hesitated and first activated the defensive and offensive security systems within 00 in order to protect the machine and its secrets.

Nodding towards Kira he landed on the hangar bay doors and followed him inside. At the end of the runway was the actual hangar itself. It was a large open bay with enough room for about two to three machines and possibly two armor mode Kyrios's.

Following the Strike's example he lined up his Gundam against a nearby catwalk, took out his sidearm, released the safety and cocked the weapon, and proceeded to wait for Kira's arrival.

He didn't even bother to remove his helmet when he heard a banging on the outisde of the cockpit. Activating the camera on the cockpit, Setsuna was greeted with the sight of a squad of soldiers, their weapons aimed at 00's cockpit.

In the lead of the squad was a woman in military personnel ensemble. She possessed a narrow face, short black hair and violet eyes. She seemed to be in command of the troops and didn't look happy to see him at all.

Off to the side Setsuna saw that Kira as well as an adult male with blonde hair were being held off by two security guards as they tried to get to him.

"I'm only going to give you this one chance, either you exit your cockpit willingly, or we drag you out, understand?" The woman snapped.

Setsuna didn't even bother responding and waited to see what they would do.

Natarle Badgiruel was not in a pleasant mood to say the least.

"That's it, engineers open it!" She ordered. The engineers moved towards the cockpit and began their attempts to open it. As soon as they came too close for Setsuna's likes, the first security measure activated.

Arcs and bolts of electricity shot out from 00 and hit the engineers, shocking them into unconciousness.

"Open Fire!" Natarle screamed.

The soldiers began unloading their weapons into the cockpit. The troops were intelligent at least, however not so well trained Setsuna could give them that. They were using armor-piercing shells in an attempt to punch through 00's cockpit. However they were missing a couple of shots at close range which for a soldier, is just dead wrong. It was as if some of the troops never even finished their firearms training.

Eventually the barrage died down, not even leaving a scratch on the paintwork.. and that's when Setsuna made his move.

He took a cylindrical grenade out of his emergency combat kit...and pulled the arming pin.

He activated his pilot suits' air supply within his helmet and waited twenty seconds before opening the cockpit.

Immediately white smoke billowed out of the cockpit confusing and disorienting the soldiers in front of 00 for a brief moment. That was all that Setsuna required, leaping out of his cockpit and using the zero gravity to his advantage, he launched himself into the group of soldiers and barreled straight into Natarle, sending them both flying from the catwalk to float into the air above.

Getting behind her he placed her into a chokehold and aimed the pistol in his free hand at the troops whose weapons were now aimed at him.

"What the hell is going on here!" A womans' voice yelled from Setsuna's right. Looking to the right from the corner of his eye he saw a woman with long brown hair floating towards Kira and the blonde man.

They hurriedly spoke with her and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stand down!" She ordered to the troops, who obeyed immediately. She looked at him and began floating towards him.

"Captain" Natarle began to say before her air supply was cut off as Setsuna tightened the chokehold.

Ignoring the black haired woman, the now identified Captain looked at Setsuna.

"Sorry about that, I'm Captain Murrue Ramius, welcome to-" She froze in mid-sentence as Setsuna pointed the gun at her.

"Setsuna wait she's not an enemy! This was all just a misunderstanding! Please you have to trust me!" Kira yelled as he floated up next to the Captain.

Misunderstanding.

This whole thing was just a misunderstanding?

Firing at him _twice _was just a misunderstanding?

Setsuna wanted to kill someone very badly. He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he considered the other Gundam pilot before him.

Long moments of terse silence followed as Setsuna mulled over the events that tool place and attempted to find an appropriate response. Behind the Captain and Kira, 00's eyes flashed. Natarle's eyes widened at the sight and would have gasped if not for the arm around her throat.

_Trust the boy Setsuna. We must follow him, and he will show us the right path to ending all war."_

Slowly lowering his weapon and releasing the woman, Setsuna nodded at Kira.

"I'll trust you Kira..." Setsuna stated leaving the end open as he wasn't quite sure of the full name of his new ally, according to 00.

"Yamato, Kira Yamato" Kira replied smiling in relief, recieving a nod of acknowledgement from Setsuna in recognition of his name.

"Welcome to the Archangel"

* * *

><p>Well thats another chapter done still hoping for reviews.<p>

Reviews is like eating Fries. Once you start, you just can't stop.

Please review and well you know the rest. Until next time my fellow readers.


	3. We are GUNDAMS

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my dear readers, its me again AraelDranoth.

I am still going to be updating this story whilst I wait for that one more review for: **The Avengers.**

Till then this story will have to take the edge off.

I want to just say before hand that it will be a few chapters before the actual meeting with Cagalli and that yes the pairing will be Setsuna/Cagalli the other pairings will be canon except for Athrun who will be paired with either Meyrin Hawke or Meer Campbell.

Or if you guys want I could bring a female character from 00 into the story at a later stage whom will be paired with Athrun. I was thinking Feldt or Marina Ismail, however as always it is up to my readers and reviewers.

Depending on how well this story does I may be willing to bring back a certain character or two.

Anyway onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit GUNDAM:00. Yet again, any and all OC's that appear in any of my stories belong to me and me alone, got that?

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Archangel" Kira smiled holding out his hand to shake with Setsuna's.<p>

Looking at the hand for a moment, Setsuna decided to show his trust by putting his hand forward and shaking it with Kira's. The brunette Captain, Murrue Ramius held out her hand.

"Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel. Thanks for all the assistance back there, I don't know what we would've done if not for your miraculous arrival." She stated.

The blonde man from before also floated up to their level and gave a small wave at Setsuna.

"The captain's being too nice about this, we would have been probably little more than space dust if you didn't show up. The names Mu by the way. Mu La Flaga."

Setsuna stared at the both of them before slightly nodding.

"Setsuna F Seiei." He said. Ramius retracted her hand when it became clear that he was not going to shake it.

"Forgive me but I can't help but wonder why you saved us or where exactly you came from." She questioned, the glaring Natarle Badgiruel behind her agreed with a curt nod.

Setsuna nodded and motioned them over to 00. They dutifully followed behind as they slowly floated towards the Gundam.

"00 brought me here." He stated pointing at his machine. The others looked confused.

"00?" Mu questioned. Kira's eyes merely widened.

Setsuna opened the cockpit and reached inside pulling out some form of datapad. Scanning the data with practiced eyes he sorted throught the suit's data at the time relative to the time when he activated the Trans-Am system. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Kira asked, noticing the expression of shock gracing Setsuna's features.

"It appears... as though I am in a different reality from my own." Setsuna stated looking almost lost for words.

"What!" was the collective response from both Kira and Mu. Natarle snorted and Captain Ramius narrowed her eyes.

"You'll forgive me if I find that a little difficult to believe." She stated.

"If what you say is true, how on Earth did you wind up here?" Mu asked.

Setsuna stared into the eyes of 00.

"My Gundam has a unique feature which allows the specs of the machine to jump almost a hundred-fold. According to the data here I used this feature at the exact moment that there was a massive flare from a nearby solar storm." Setsuna explained.

"What feature is this?" Mu asked, interested in there being such a feature from a mobile suit.

Setsuna glared at him in response.

"That information is highly classified and if I told you, I would have to kill you." He answered, as a result everyone stiffened.

"Is that a threat?" Natarle spat at him. He merely stared in response.

"So why did you save us?" Ramius asked. Setsuna blinked.

"I didn't, the only one I was protecting was the pilot of the Strike, Kira Yamato." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" She countered.

Setsuna growled. This was becoming annoying.

"I recognised a fellow Gundam Meister in trouble and I took action in order to protect him. Aside from that 00 thinks that by following him I will be able to find a way back home." Setsuna explained.

The four of them floated away and spoke in hushed tones with each other. This continued for about half an hour before they turned back to Setsuna, only to find him floating at the head of 00 Raiser, his helmet in his hand.

They floated up next to him.

"Setsuna" Kira called. Slowly the man turned to face him, his one eyebrow raised in question.

"We have decided that you may stay on board the Archangel for as long as you see fit. However until that time at which you decide to leave we beg you- no, I beg you, please help protect this ship and the people on board it." Murrue Ramius stated bowing at him by the end of her speech.

Setsuna's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He nodded minutely.

"I will protect this ship with all my might for as long as 00 and I deem it necessary that you need our protection." He replied.

The Captain looked at him with gratitude in her eyes. Natarle moved forwards.

"In addition to that we require you to hand over all data relating to that machine of yours." She ordered.

"Ensign Badgiruel, you're out of line!" Ramius reprimanded.

Setsuna in turn merely growled.

"The only way anyone is getting close to 00 is over my cold dead body, woman. Besides there are multiple security measures in place ranging from electrical shocks, viruses to a chain catalyst reaction from the particles within my machine which will result in an explosion to rival that of a nuclear bomb." He threatened.

The four crew members stiffened at that.

"Relax Setsuna I will personally ensure that noone attempts to tamper with your Gundam." Kira promised a small smile on his face. Setsuna stared at him for a long moment before giving a consenting nod. Kira's smile widened.

"Well come on let me show you to the pilot's quarters. It's this way." Kira stated floating out of the hangar with Setsuna close behind.

* * *

><p>After showing Setsuna the shared pilots quarters for both Setsuna and himself, Kira decided to give a tour of the Archangel. After a quick tour Kira took Setsuna to get some lunch as it had been a total of 31 hours, according to Setsuna, since he last ate.<p>

"Kira!" Someone called. Both pilots stopped their conversation as a group of people waved them over. Kira waved back and, after getting lunch for both himself and Setsuna walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys, sorry for not coming sooner, I had to show my friend Setsuna around the Archangel." Kira apologised, a sheepish smile on his face.

The friends then turned their attention towards him. There was a dark blonde male with orange glasses, a brunette with a grin on his face, a boy with black hair and his hair in the wierdest haircut Setsuna ever saw. Then there were the girls of which there were only two. The first wore a pink dress and haid dark red hair, she was casting a suspicious look at him. The second was a light brown-haired girl with a small smile on her face. Aside from the redhead all of them seemed to be wearing some kind of military uniform.

He was introduced to them in order.

"Sai Argyle, nice to meet you."

"Tolle Koenig, are you a pilot? That's so cool!"

"Kuzzey Buskirk, glad to see a new face."

"Flay Allster, Who are you?"

"Miriallia Haw, its a pleasure to meet you."

Each of them offered a greeting. He merely nodded in response.

"Setsuna F Seiei."

Everyone aside from Kira looked at him oddly due to his short response. Kira laughed at their expressions.

"Sorry guys, Setsuna is a little...shy" He explained. Setsuna sent a death glare towards the Strike pilot, and recieved an apologetic shrug in response.

"So you are the new pilot everyone keeps talking about!" Tolle persisted. Setsuna gave his answer in the form of a nod.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" he yelled pumping his fist into the air. He stopped immediately when Miriallia elbowed him in the ribs.

Lunch was otherwise uneventful and they all returned to their quarters afterwards for shuteye.

Setsuna turned towards Kira, a determined expression on his face.

"So who were those pilots? The ones who fought you?" He asked bluntly. Kira choked on his water. A look of shock and embarrasment crossed his face.

"Sorry I meant to tell you about that, those were members of ZAFT."

"ZAFT?" He questioned.

"It stands for Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty."

Following this statement Kira launched into an explanation of the war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. The War between Naturals, normal humans, and Coordinators, the humans which had been genetically modified at birth. He explained to Setsuna about his own status as a coordinator as well as the reasons he has for continuing to fight against his own kind.

Setsuna listened and nodded every now and then to show that he was listening.

"No matter what the circumstances, I made a promise to 00 and to you to protect you until I saw it was fit otherwise. I haven't changed my mind about that yet." Setsuna stated.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a grateful smile.

"_ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS, WE ARE ABOUT TO BE UNDER ATTACK FROM ZAFT!" _Natarle Badgiruel's voice came over the intercom.

Both pilots looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kira Yamato, Strike taking off!" Kira yelled, shooting out of the catapult.<p>

Setsuna looked at his viewscreen. His thoughts clear as was his purpose.

_To protect_

"Loading 00 Raiser onto catapult"

_To put an end to war_

"Preperations for launch complete"

_If changing the world was a sin_

"All systems green"

_Then I can only atone by changing it again_

"00 Raiser, you are clear to launch"

_Because we are GUNDAMS_

Narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip on the controls, he focused on the battle ahead.

It was time to change everything.

"Setsuna F Seiei, 00 Raiser launching!"

* * *

><p>God I love a good cliffhanger. That goes to say I like doing them, I don't like reading them.<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter because now things will start moving along.

I didn't have too much interaction with the crew as it would have taken far too long to type that all out.

Until next time my ever faithful readers, Sayonara.

Arael Dranoth.


	4. Junius 7 and God

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my readers it is me again, AraelDranoth

Before we begin some acknowledgements are needed. To the ever mysterious Tony B, Awesome reviews, you're whats keeping this story going thanks a lot!

This story is going good so far, hope that the inspiration doesn't wear off too soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit GUNDAM: SEED/DESTINY or Mobile Suit GUNDAM:00.

Any and all OC's that appear in any and all of my stories are mine and mine alone.

I will be continuing with this story until I finally get one more review for my other crossover: **The Avengers**

Until that happens I hope you all enjoy this chapter immensely as it is my first full fledged description of a GUNDAM battle.

Keep in mind that 00 Raiser was designed to take out GN-X's which are all Gundams. For this reason the machine is on par with Wing Zero and if you take into account TRANS-AM it may be even more powerful.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna F Seiei, 00 Raiser launching!"<p>

The G forces forced Setsuna back into his seat as the 00 Raiser was propelled out of the Archangel hangar via the catapult.

What met Setsuna was the endless darkness of space, dotted with the stars of distant solar systems. Consulting the data log on the GN particle disruption, he turned around and flew next to the Strike in order to allow short distance communication.

"Kira Yamato" Setsuna hailed.

"Huh? what is it Setsuna?" Kira asked as he appeared on one of the monitors within 00's cockpit, a curious expression on his face.

"I am uploading to your Gundam and the Archangel a special program. Once it is uploaded it will allow for communication via normal channels for all three of us, so that my machines energy source won't disrupt standard communications." Setsuna explained.

Kira nodded.

"So it will act as a shield, right?" He questioned.

"That is correct, please inform Archangel of this, to accept the download." Setsuna replied.

Kira nodded and got on the radio with the warship. As soon as Setsuna recieved the green light he downloaded the file program and sent it to both parties. A short while later he recieved confirmation from Kira that it worked.

Setsuna sighed as he opened a line of communication to the bridge.

"This is Setsuna in 00, what the hell are we doing out here? There are no hostiles on my radar that I can detect."

The monitor above his viewscreen split into two so that Captain Murrue Ramius's face appeared next to that of Kira Yamato.

"I'm sorry Setsuna but ZAFT ships, especially the one after us, are incredibly fast and could be all over us in a short period of time. Our goal at this moment in time is for the Archangel to resupply at the abandoned colony, Junius 7."

The Captain took a deep breath.

"In essence if we were going to be attacked it would be anywhere from now to when we are in the process of resupply. It is reccommended that you protect the ship whilst Kira checks inside of the colony for suitable supplies." She finished just as a fighter plane of some kind flew out of the hangar.

"Hey guys, I'll be running with you on this one Kira, Setsuna should make the job go a little faster." Came the voice of Mu La Flaga from inside the fighter

Setsuna thought long and hard and consented to her request and greeted the blonde pilot to the battlefield.

"Murrue Ramius..." He started. She raised a slender eyebrow.

"What is it Setsuna?" She asked.

"Can you have someone upload the files containing information on the other 'G- weapons' to 00?" He requested. She looked to the side to issue an order then turned back to him.

"It's done, hope you're a fast reader." She replied. Setsuna merely blinked in response to that statement. Cutting communications with the bridge, Setsuna began to read.

**File no. 1 **

Type: GAT-X303 Aegis (Leader Class)

Equipment: 

X2 Igelstellung 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS.

X4 Beam sabers.

X1 Shield.

X1 "Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon.

X1 60mm High Energy Beam Rifle.

Special Features: 

Phase Shift Armor.

Mobile Armor mode.

**File no. 2**

Type: GAT-X207 Blitz (Stealth Class)

Equipment: 

X1"Gleipnir" Anchor.

X1 Trikeros Offense/Defense System.

X1 50mm High Energy Beam Rifle.

X3 Lancer Darts.

X1 Beam Saber.

Special Features: 

Phase Shift Armor.

Mirage Colloid Stealth System.

**File no. 3**

Type: GAT-X103 Buster (Long Range Artillery Class)

Equipment: X1 350mm Gun Launcher.

X1 94mm High-Energy Rifle.

X1 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod.

Special Features:

Phase Shift Armor.

**File no. 4**

Type: GAT-X102 Duel (Assault Class)

Equipment: X1 Shield.

X1 Igelstellung 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS.

X1 Beam Saber.

X1 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle.

X1 175mm Grenade Launcher.

X1 "Shiva" 115mm Railgun.

X1 220mm 5-Barrel Missile Pod.

Special Features:

Phase Shift Armor.

* * *

><p>Setsuna blinked as he took in the information. The machines in question were highly advanced from the sounds of it, however when he compared the specs of the machines to thatof 00's there was no contest. However the machines would be working in conjunction with each other and that could pose a problem.<p>

Noticing a troubled expression on Kira's face he asked what was wrong.

"Junius 7 was a ZAFT agricultural colony, my childhood friend's mother lived there, when the Earth Forces extremists wiped it out completely using nukes." He said.

His expression became pained and Setsuna knew not to push too much.

"We are approaching Junius 7" The Captain's voice announced.

Then it appeared. Like a giant scar in the fabric of space, the colony itself reminded Setsuna of a giant jellyfish. Looking at the massive construct Setsuna couldn't help but think that it reminded him of his homeland Krugis. It reminded him of death.

Looking at the monstrosity in front of him he viewed a collection of corpses still floating in and around the agricultural Plant. Their faces forever etched into an expression of pure horror, even that of a mother holding onto her cold, dead child.

Clenching his fists Setsuna refused to turn his gaze away, his eyes smouldering with a burning anger.

"Even in this world, there is no God." He stated loudly, unaware that both Kira and the Archangel could hear him.

Kira looked at him in shock, but said nothing. All of a sudden 00's radar pinged.

"I'm getting a total of twelve contacts on my radar." He stated.

"Eleven of those contacts are ZAFT forces, the other appears to be a lifepod of some sort. Kira, I am going to engage the hostile forces, Mu you complete the reconnaisance and Kira you rescue that lifepod got it?" Setsuna said.

Kira nodded his head dumbly and moved towards the direction of the lifepod, ignoring Natarle's yells to leave it alone. Mu followed shortly after

Setsuna narrowed his eyes as he increased the GN particle dispersal within the drives in order to allow 00 to move at a faster speed. Shooting out into space he soon came upon the hostile forces.

The hostile forces consisted of the four G-weapons as well as six GINN's and the ZAFT warship. Before he could engage the targets he was hailed by Kira.

"Please...don't kill them if at all possible, they're just following orders...too many lives have been lost already." He pleaded.

Setsuna's eyes widened before smiling in understanding. Kira didn't want anymore lives to be lost in this...this tombstone. He gave the boy a curt nod and cut off the video chat.

As soon as he drew near to the forces he could see a slight hesitation in their movements as the GN particles caused their unprotected machines to be no longer able to communicate with each other long-distance. This meant mainly that each machine would only be able to communicate with each other and not their mothership.

00 raced forwards its GN rifles at the ready. To the ZAFT forces, the GINN's in particular, he was little more than a red,white,blue blur.

* * *

><p>Racing forward he kept firing at the GINN forces, managing to blast the arms off of one and blowing up the assault rifle of another, before he reached close combat range with the enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>Athrun couldn't believe his eyes. This new mobile suit was like nothing he had ever seen before. It moved at an incredible speed and the pilot's use of the thrusters were nothing short of miraculous to say the least.<p>

The strange machine was practically dancing across the battlefield, taking apart the GINN backup team like they were rookies who just signed up at the academy.

"Who the hell is this guy? Did the Earth Forces have another suit we didn't know about?" Yzak yelled.

"Not possible Yzak, it wasn't anywhere within their databases and none of our spies knew anything about it either." Athrun grunted, gritting his teeth as he narrowly dodged a sweep of the blade from the strange machine.

"Who the hell are you?" Athrun roared as he slashed at the machine only for the Aegis's arm to be sliced off in return.

All of a sudden his monitor flickered and an unkown pilot in a blue suit with a tinted visor stared at him. This was happening within the cockpit of all of the Le Creuset team.

"My name is Setsuna F Seiei... and I am a Gundam." The man then cut off communications and resumed attacking.

* * *

><p>00 zipped past the Duel towards the Buster and swung his sword at the tan colored machine.<p>

At the last moment a red shield intercepted the blow coming from the Aegis. It was a clever move, but it didn't work. 00's GN blade sliced through the shield like a hot knife through butter and continued its arc until the Buster was left with only one arm intact, forcing the machine to withdraw from the battle.

00 sensed danger and immediately flipped just as a claw came from nowhere, missing his machine by mere inches. Out of nothingness the Blitz appeard just in time for 00 to place two shots off, taking its legs before the Phase Shift Armor could come into effect.

Sensing another strike, Setsuna manevoured 00 to the side just as the Duel went charging by unable to land a solid hit, Setsuna managed to only clip the Duel's thrusters as he passed him by. This left the Duel stranded in space, the Aegis quickly grabbed the Aegis and headed for the ZAFT ship which was sending out signal flares.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN YOU BASTARD, GOD DAMN YOU!" The pilot of the Duel screamed.

Setsuna merely flew away back to the Archangel.

_Then fight...fight for the God you claim to believe in._

"Setsuna are you okay?" came the concerned voice of Kira Yamato.

Setsuna's grip on the controls loosened.

"I will be." He replied simply.

"Lets find out whose in this lifepod, shall we?" Kira asked. Setsuna nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally Three whole chapters within the last twenty-four hours, that has got to be some kind of record.<p>

I know that was probably horrible but it is incredibly difficult to write a good Gundam battle without ripping off somebody else's ideas and/or styles of writing.

Now then you know the rules of the game my friends. You giving me reviews is the only way that I am able to progress with my stories and change them where necessary.

So please, click the DAMN REVIEW BUTTON already.

Thanks for reading anyway.

See you next time.

AraelDranoth


	5. Child of War, Child of Peace

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my dear readers it is I, Arael Dranoth once again.

I must say that I am so happy about all the reviews that I have been recieving lately, you guys are the best.

In response to **Doomgiver3:**It is as I stated before, 00 Raiser is the ultimate anti-gundam mobile suit in existence. It is on par if not more powerful than Wing Zero. For this reason 00 would only need to use the TRANS-AM system in extreme circumstances and the fight with the Le Creuset team would have been a walk in the park for 00.

I mean seriously I don't think Celestial Being even has simulations that are as easy as that battle.

If you wish to judge on strength, it is clear that only Gundams on the same level as the Freedom would actually be able to stand up to 00 in a fight.

* * *

><p>"Lets find out who's in this lifepod shall we?" Kira asked. Setsuna nodded in reply.<p>

"Go on back to the ship. I am going to do one last sweep of the area, just in case." He stated.

Kira gave a nod and moved the Strike back towards the Archangel. The small fighter plane, classified by 00 as a "Moebieus Zero" made no such move. Appearing in his monitor was Lt. Mu La Flaga.

"I'll join you, I also have some things I need to check out as well and a few of them happen to be on your projected patrol route." He stated.

Setsuna raised one of his slender eyebrows for a moment before slowly nodding. Together they set off towards Junius 7's remains, Mu looked at him questioningly throughout the first ten minute of the patrol. Eventually sighing, Setsuna looked at the Lieutenant.

"What is it Mu La Flaga?" He asked, irritation hinting at the edges of his voice. Mu looked slightly sheepish at having been so obvious in his staring.

"I was just wondering what the hell kind of mobile suit are you piloting? I mean you took down the entire Le Creuset team in under three minutes. I doubt an entire mobile armor battalion could do that!"

Setsuna sighed.

"I'm not piloting a mobile suit, I'm piloting a Gundam." He replied.

"A Gundam? What exactly is a Gundam?" Mu questioned.

"In my universe, Gundams are legendary machines created by a man as the salvation of Humanity. They are used for one thing and one thing only." He answered.

"Which is?" Mu asked.

Setsuna gave a grim smile.

"The eradication of war."

"The entire world opposed us and tried to destroy my organisation. In the end they somehow were able to recreate a weaker version of our signature technology, the GN drives and replicate it. By doing this our enemies had their own Gundam lookalikes known as GN-X's, my machine was created for two things." He explained.

Taking a deep breath he finished.

"First to be able to take out other Gundams or their copies."

"Second to complete the reformation of Humanity"

A gasp escaped Mu as he registered just what his machine was created for.

"Its time to head back now" Setsuna stated, turning 00 around and heading towards the Archangel.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna entered the hangar he saw that only the engineers were there to greet him.<p>

Exiting 00's cockpit he looked around for the Chief Engineer, a man known to everyone as Kojiro Murdoch.

"Murdoch" Setsuna called the engineer over.

"What's up Setsuna?" He asked the Kurdish pilot.

Wordlessly Setsuna handed him a data pad. The aged engineer looked at him quizzically before taking the datapad. Once he looked at it his eyes widened.

"Its all the specs regarding 00. I'm giving it to you to enter into the ships database. The Archangel should know at the very least, the specs of my Gundam. I want that entered into the combat simulator, understood?" Setsuna explained.

"Why the simulator?" Murdoch asked. Setsuna looked back at Murdoch as he floated towards the exit.

"Because of Kira Yamato... I'm taking him as my apprentice from now on, he is under my wing." He answered. Murdoch called out after him as to what he meant.

The doors closed behind Setsuna as he whispered.

"It's because... Kira Yamato is also a Gundam Meister."

* * *

><p>Changing out of his pilot suit, Setsuna returned to wearing his standard clothes which he kept in the small backpack like compartment on his ballistic vest.<p>

His clothes were one of the two that he could fit into his backpack. The one he was wearing now was his uniform from Celestial Being. It consisted of black combat boots with steel capped edges which could be magnetized for when in zero gravity, long white pants with a gray inlay, a black belt with a silver buckle, black gloves. In addition he wore a long white shirt with a black zipper running from neck to the bottom. By the neck area of the shirt there was a dark greenish-blue diamond pattern. Over the shirt he wore a very short overcoat, a dark navy blue colour complete with a high collar.

Deciding to go eat before speaking with Kira, Setsuna headed for the cafeteria. Arriving at the cafeteria he was surprised to see how full it was. Off to the corner of the cafeteria sat four of Kira's friends he noticed that the quadret consisted of; Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Hawe and the redheaded woman Flay Allster. The brunette, Tolle was waving at him madly, indicating he should sit with them.

Grabbing a hold of his tray of food he headed over to them.

"Tolle Koenig" He said in greeting, giving curt nods to the other members of the table who greeted him with small smiles, except for the redhead who kept regarding him with a suspicious look.

"Hey! Setsuna wasn't it? How are you? I saw that battle of yours and I have to say that was damn unbelieveable!" Tolle started off, the questions leaving his mouth before he had a chance to think them through.

Setsuna replied to all his questions with short, brief responses as he finished his meal.

"Your'e a Coordinator aren't you?" Flay spat, interrupting Tolle in the middle of another question.

As soon as the words left her mouth the entire cafeteria fell silent. The redhead was glaring at him openly now and the rest of the group had their jaws open at the bluntness. Setsuna noticed they didn't say anything in his defence.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl.

"No, I never had my genes altered before, during or after my birth. I am what you call a 'Natural', satisfied woman." Setsuna spat back. Hearing murmurs around him Setsuna took his leave of the cafeteria, ignoring the apologies from three of the four.

Pacing down the hallways of the ship, he suddenly stopped and punched the nearby wall.

What he said was only a half truth. He wasn't a Coordinator, but he was no longer simply a Natural either. He was Setsuna F Seiei, Humanity's first pure-bred Innovater.

Connecting to the bridge with his handheld communicator, he hailed the Captain. What greeted him instead was the image of a young girl with bright pink hair.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry about that sometimes just does these things without telling me."

"_NO PROBLEM, NO PROBLEM!" _A tinny mechanical voice said in the background.

Setsuna was confused at first and was about to disconnect when he saw the pink Haro floating in the background. And for a split second he saw _him._

He froze at the sight of the mechanical ball.

_I couldn't save the world Setsuna... So you'll have to do it for me, you understand?_

Without even realising it he was heading towards the source of the signal, his and Kira's room.

_Lockon Stratos._

Tears began falling from Setsuna's eyes as he remembered his fallen comrade, the pilot of Gundam Dynames. His friend.

_Neil Dylandy_

Running through the hallways, he burst through the doorway of his room.

"Lockon" He called as he entered only to be met with disappointment.

There in front of him, was the pink haired girl. In a sense she looked exactly like Feldt, her voice was definitely the same.

"I'm sorry but I don't think there is a Lockon in here. Just me and Mr. Pink ." The girl replied in response to his outburst.

"Who are you?" Setsuna demanded. The girl giggled softly.

"How rude of me, my name is Lacus Clyne and you are?" She introduced herself and asked in return.

Drying his tears and straightening himself he spoke.

"Setsuna F Seiei." She giggled again when he introduced himself.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Setsuna." She greeted, he gave a short nod in return.

"You're the one everyone's talking about aren't you? You're some kind of famous singer, right?" He questioned. She blushed slightly.

"No, I just love to sing I don;t know whether I would call myself famous." She retorted.

Giving her a small smile he went to his bed and laid himself down to rest for a moment.

"Who are you really?" She whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

His eyes widened.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're not entirely who you say you are." She continued.

Setsuna sighed.  
>" You have very keen eyes for a singer, Ms. Lacus Clyne, tell me what else you can see." He responded, looking at her.<p>

"You've seen what noone should have to see, I can tell. You've made sacrifices from the moment you were old enough to walk and you regret so many choices that you've made"

_His parents were in front of him, his father already dead at his feet, his mother staring at him with fear and confusion in her eyes. His eyes were dead, his heart empty as he held the gun at his mother. He was only eight years old and he had a gun in his hand._

"You have suffered through the cruelties of life and now you no longer believe in anything, not even yourself."

_What he was doing was right, it was all for the glory of God. He was merely fulfilling his duty to God and this was right... so right. His mothers eyes widened. He didn't want to this, but it was God's will and he didn't have the right to argue with God._

_God forgive him for what he did in his service._

"Yet you keep on living holding onto something, a dream so large that no one could dare challenge it... and that's the only thing left in this life that keeps you alive, isn't it?"

It hasn't changed... the world hasn't changed. Since that time, not one damn thing! This isn't what Setsuna wanted! Lockon... and himself as well! For a world like this?

Blinking he looked focused on the Songstress's face.

"You see a great many things Lacus Clyne and all of what you said is true, but you will never be able to understand me."

"Why not?" She questioned. Setsuna gave her a bitter smile.

_"SORAN,NO!" A gunshot echoed in the air... and blood was spilt. Soran joined his parents that night and ceased to exist. He changed himself that night... and was reborn Setsuna F. Seiei, that's when he realised it... the ultimate truth._

"It's because... I'm a Child of War... and you're a Child of Peace" With those parting words he fell into the comforting embrace of unconciousness.

_There is no God._

* * *

><p>Wow I thought that was deep, man totally deep.<p>

So anyway you know how to get back to me. HIT THE DAMN REVIEW BUTTON.

Sincerely yours

AraelDranoth

P.S. Nearly finished with exams, then I will be posting as frequently as I possibly can.


	6. Meet the Valkyries, Making a Friend

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello again my dear readers it is I, Arael Dranoth once again.

Heads up this is gonna be a long one just so I can get the story moving again. I plan on having them reach Earth within the next few chapters.

Also I personally don't like reading about OC's as people make them seem just too unreal. And have you noticed how many times people use the words; GRIN. SMIRK. BLUSH. GASP.

The absolute funniest is when you get modern day OC's who just happen to be black belts at martial arts, carry survival gear with them everywhere and happen to have anything ranging from a pocket knife and a pistol hidden in the lining of their clothing, to having a freaking katana and an assault rifle strapped to their back.

What makes it even more hilarious is that so many people do this to OC's that shouldn't even have these things in the first place and the fact that so many people seem to like wearing BLACK COMBAT BOOTS... it seems to be the latest trend in fanfiction accessories.

If you are going to have an OC make them as realistic as possible, meaning that they must have flaws and by flaws I don't mean super deep dark secret from the past or being a tripper like Bella Swan from Twilight.

This is just my opinion on a good OC. That does not go to say that mine are any good whatsoever.

And so it is time to introduce a new OC or two.. or three.

P.S. sorry about that little rant, I just read a really bad story with a really bad OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit GUNDAM: SEED/DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit GUNDAM: 00

* * *

><p>The four ZAFT pilots stood at attention in front of their commander. They wore the elite "Red" uniform of the ZAFT military. They each possessed varying hair colours which easily identified them.<p>

Athrun Zala, the blue haired one and the one who pilots the Aegis.

Nicol Amarfi, the green haired one and the pilot of the Blitz.

Yzak Joule, the silver haired one and the pilot of the Duel.

Dearka Elsman, the blonde haired one and the pilot of the Buster.

Their commander was a man with lone wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a mask that covered the top half of his face. His name was Rau Le Creuset.

Steepling his fingers together he regarded the pilots standing before him.

"I have recently recieved word from the supreme council regarding that new mobile suit that defeated you. The council, needless to say, were highly concerned regarding this new threat. Both Orb and the Atlantic Federation says that it belongs to neither of them and, so far, our spies think that it is true."

Taking a slight breath he continued.

"Therefore in order to protect the interests of ZAFT, we have been tasked with the capture of the new mobile suit now classified as GN-X by the council. If we are unable to capture the suit it is our duty to make sure that the GN-X does not become a threat to the PLANTS. I'm sure you know what needs to be done if that is the case." Rau finished.

Looking over he saw that Athrun was shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it Athrun?" Rau questioned.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but Commander..." Athrun paused uncertainly.

Rau motioned for him to continue.

"I don't see how we could capture that machine, let alone destroy it." He finished his voice faltering at the end. Yzak was trembling with rage at hearing those words.

Rau merely smiled thinly before pressing a button on his desk. A hologram appeared showing a number of files.

"You're quite right Athrun, and the council has taken into account the machines currently projected capabilities. It is for this reason that the council has decided to send us some...special support." Rau finished.

Yzak saluted before taking a small step forward.

"Pardon me sir, but who did the council decide to babysit us with?" Yzak spat, barely keeping his tone from being disrespectful.

Rau gave a grimace in return.

"It's the Valkyries... they decided to send the Valkyries."

* * *

><p><em>He could see them... all of them. The machines they were fighting were huge and numerous to boot. He remembered running... and screaming, constant screaming.<em>

_It had only been a few hours since they killed Ahmed... or was that a few minutes ago?_

_He remembered getting up, and turning his assault rifle towards the machines, firing in the hopes that something...anything would happen. _

_He was the last one... he remembered running... and then the light._

Setsuna opened his eyes slowly.

"There is no God." He spoke out loud, as though it was his own personal mantra.

Only to realise that he wasn't back in Krugis but on his bed onboard the Archangel... in another universe.

"Why do you say that?" A soft voice stated to the left of him. He turned his head to see the pink haired girl.

"Lacus Clyne" He stated simply. The girl looked at him oddly before giggling again.

"You're avoiding my question." She stated after a moment.

Setsuna let out a soft sigh in response.

"Because he has yet to prove himself to me, to humanity. If there was a God then things wouldn't have turned out the way they did in my life, or in the lives of the people of my world." He explained.

"What do you mean your world?" She asked curiously.

Setsuna stared at her for a moment before looking off to the side, as though debating with himself.

Lacus merely waited patiently, she held in her hands who seemed to be offline for the moment, or as Lacus liked to call it, "Taking a nap".

Finally reaching a decision, he decided to tell her the truth.

"I'm not from your world." He stated simply.

"Our world?" She asked only to recieve a curt nod in return from Setsuna.

"To be more precise, I come from a different reality" He explained further.

She blinked at him, then all of a sudden understanding lit up her eyes and her mouth made a small O.

"Well that explains it then." She replied after a few more moments had passed.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Explains what?" He asked in return to her response. She gave him a soft smile and explained further.

"It's quite obvious really to notice, especially now that you explained it to me. You look at everything as though you can't quite believe that its all real, in addition you seem to be very uncomfortable when you are not surrounded by people you know.'

Lacus said this as though it was the most logical conclusion to come to. Setsuna had to admit that the girl certainly was good at reading people, then a thought occured to him.

"And how did you know that I feel uncomfortable to be alone" He asked his tone taking on a hint of accusation.

Lacus had the decency to look abashed as her cheeks were dusted with a light rose coloring.

"Well... I didn't mean to, but somehow Mr. Pink hacked into the onboard security footage and as a result I decided to watch it as I was bored." She explained awkwardly.

Setsuna glared at her for a long moment. Lacus nearly turned away from embarrassment until she heard a light chuckle emanating from the Kurdish man.

Getting up, he held his hand out to her.

"Come on, you must be starving, lets get something to eat." He offered.

Smiling at him she nodded thankfully before reaching out and gently placing her hand in his. Setsuna nodded to her before walking out the door with her in tow.

'_I think I like this girl'_ He thought to himself, letting go of Lacus's hand so that she could walk beside him freely.

* * *

><p>The ZAFT pilots met once again in their Commanders room.<p>

"Commander why are we here?" Yzak demanded, ignoring the elbow in the ribs from Dearka.

Rau merely smiled patiently before opening his mouth.

"We are here in order to greet our support. I expect you all to show the proper respect and decorum in front of our guests, that won't be a problem will it?" He asked pleasantly.

Yzak looked as though he were about to throw a fit but another elbow in the ribs from Dearka held him back.

"No sir, not a problem at all." Yzak bit out.

A buzz sounded indicating that someone was outside of the room.

"Come in." Rau called out.

The door slid open to reveal four people, four women to be precise.

Each wore the red uniform of ZAFT's elite pilots. The first had auburn hair that reached down to her shoulders with dark hazelnut eyes.

The second one had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, a small smile seemed to graced her lips constantly.

The third one was completely bald with only a very thin layer of black hair seeming to grace the top of her head. She had eyes as black as midnight and her face seemed to be completely devoid of emotion.

The fourth and final one was quite odd. This may have been due to the fact that she was quite short. She appeared to be only about half the height of the others. She possessed fiery red hair and freckles adorned her face in their droves. A grin seemed to permanently etched onto her face, that seemed to make her emerald eyes burn brighter.

Upon each of their uniforms, the FAITH badge was adorned.

Lining up next to the Le Creuset team. They saluted Rau Le Creuset and introduced themselves in order.

"Katherine Hamelle, Sir."

"Sophie le Fleur"

"Raven"

"Maddy O'brien"

"So..." Katherine smiled, a predatory look crossing her face.

"Command tells me you have a problem for the Valkyries."

* * *

><p>Entering the cafeteria as quietly as possible, Setsuna made Lacus sit down at one of the empty tables at the back of the food hall.<p>

"I'll be gone for just a minute, understand?" He asked, reciveing a nod in return.

Moving on to the line for food he felt thankful that the cafeteria wasn't at peak capacity. Checking his watch, Setsuna saw that it was about 3AM GWT.

That explained the large vacancy of the cafeteria. Suddenly as though struck by lightning he activated his communiator and hailed the bridge.

"Setsuna, is everything okay?" Murrue asked him from the ship's phone.

"Murrue Ramius, I have decided to inform you that I am taking Lacus Clyne, the person from the lifepod we found, into my custody for the time being so that she and I may eat something in the cafeteria." He informed her.

There was a long silence before finally a response came through.

"Alright Setsuna I trust you to not let anything happen."

Setsuna promised her and shut off the communicator.

Something bumped into his leg and he saw the pink Haro looking at him.

"LACUS IS IN TROUBLE. LACUS IS IN TROUBLE. I WON'T ACCEPT IT. I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" The robot said quickly.

Looking back at the table where he left the young Coordinator, his eyes widened.

Lacus was surrounded by a quadret of Earth soldiers and they seemed to be getting increasingly more hostile towards the pink-haired singer.

Cursing, he walked up behind the group.

"I say we at least cut this pretty girl's face up. It would be an improvement to that Coordinator face of hers, might make it seem more human." The lead soldier threatened, pulling a long serrated knife out, he began moving towards Lacus.

The other three soldiers cheered and kept encouragin him to do it. Lacus looked on, her expression slightly fearful and her body frozen.

"That's enough, step away from her now and we can all just forget this thing." Setsuna ordered coldly.

"Stay out of this _civilian, _its just another damn Coordinator" Said one of the other three soldiers, moving to push him away.

Grabbing the outstretched arm, placing his other hand on the elbow joint, Setsuna twisted it sharply, a resounding crack filling the air. Before the soldier even had a chance to scream, Setsuna had chopped the back of his neck, causing the man to slump to the ground in a heap.

Never pausing, Setsuna made a beeline for the biggest threat in the room at the moment: The knife-wielder.

Immediately he rugby-tackled the man to the ground, causing the knife to go flying from the man's grip. Setsuna wrestled with the man until he was able to get behind him and place him into a chokehold.

That's when he saw that while one of the two left was standing around clearly not knowing what to do, the other one was going for the knife that was only a few feet away from him.

Growling Setsuna spun around and threw the man he was holding at the one going for the knife. The result was a tangle of limbs and a cacophony of yells of anger and pain. Setsuna glared at the last man who wore an expression of terror.

"Grab your friends and go. If I ever catch you bad-mouthing one of my friends, let alone attempting to hurt them... I can assure you that the consequences will not be pleaseant, am I understood?" He hissed.

The man nodded hurriedly and proceeded to drag the first of his fellow troops out of the cafeteria.

Not looking at her, Setsuna turned towards the rest of the cafeteria's population and merely raised a challenging brow. Out of nowhere the conversation and atmosphere returned to normal within the dining hall.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you to defend me." Lacus spoke, her tone hushed.

Setsuna looked at her and gave a nod in response. Motioning to a different table, he sat her down and returned shortly afterwards with two trays, filled with food, in his arms, they both sat down and began to eat.

"I don't understand though, do you really consider me to be your friend?" She asked curiously.

Setsuna swallowed the food in his mouth and stared at her thoughtfully.

"You are one of the few who are able to understand me and not be disgusted at what you saw. The way I see it, that is something only a friend is able to do, or a great enemy but I doubt you're my enemy so you must be my friend, that is... unless you don't want to be my friend?" He explained and asked at the same time.

She quickly shook her head.

"No, I am actually quite pleased that you consider me to be your friend, and I want you to know that I consider you to be my friend as well, despite how short we've known each other." She reponded, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm glad to be your friend, Lacus Clyne ."

* * *

><p>Sorry guys but I had to cut the chapter at that point as it was becoming too long.<p>

This in my opinion has to be the worst chapter so far, but I needed a filler chapter before we get to the juicy bits of the story.

Now understand that my OC's are not going to be super-powered nor super weak, The Valkyries are kind of like a female version of the Le Creuset team and no, I do not plan to have pairings between any of the Valkyries and the Le Creuset team... Unless YOU SAY OTHERWISE.

Basically this Chapter was just Lacus and Setsuna bonding.

NO THIS FIC WILL NOT BE A LACUS/SETSUNA PAIRING IT IS SETSUNA/CAGALLI. I am a firm believer in Kira and Lacus pairings and I doubt that will change anytime soon.

Thats all for now though folks, got my Matric Dance coming up and I need to get ready.

Till next time

AraelDranoth.


	7. Reformation

GUNDAM:CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my readers, it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I was kind of disappointed with this chapter as I was with the last but I guess it is mainly because I so deperately want to get to when Setsuna will meet HER.

Until that time I must say that I hope you enjoy the story and to please review whenever possible.

In regards to 00 it is a machine that is on the same level as the Freedom and the Justice. However when it enters TRANS-AM it is as powerful as the Strike-Freedom and the Infinite-Justice. In fact it may be slightly more powerful than those machines... I will decide on the exact power levels at a later date, like when and if I reach the Destiny storyline.

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>"Where is Kira Yamato?" Setsuna asked the bridge via the communicator.<p>

He had spent a number of hours in the company of Lacus Clyne before he dropped her off at his and Kira's quarters. It was shortly afterwards that he realised that he had not seen Kira for quite some time.

"Scanners indicate that he is working on the Strike in the hangar at the moment." Captain Murrue Ramius replied.

The Captain looked haggard and there were dark circles under her eyes. Setsuna noticed this but said nothing, he knew the reason for this was due to the fact that the Archangel was being constantly hounded by the Laurasia class ZAFT ship that was currently hot on their heels.

They were due to meet up with an escort fleet from the eighth fleet in about thirty-six hours and as such Setsuna saw it as the perfect opportunity to begin Kira's induction into becoming a full-fledged Gundam meister.

Thanking Ramius, he signed off and headed for the hangar. It took him ten minutes of traversing the ship before he was able to reach the hangar. Surely enough, there in the cockpit of the Strike sat Kira Yamato, his hands a blur over the keyboard of the Strike's mainframe.

Floating up to the cockpit Setsuna grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the cockpit.

"Hey! What gives, Setsuna?" Kira questioned, a surprised and an annoyed expression crossing his face.

"We don't have a lot of time left on our hands before we are due to enter into the battlefield again, as such it's my job to ensure that you will be able to survive the outcomes of war." He explained.

Seeing Kira's puzzled look he sighed.

"It's time that you began your training to become a true Gundam meister." He stated.

Kira's expression turned angry.

"I don't want to be a soldier!" Kira yelled.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes in response to this outburst.

",A soldier is someone who fights for the ideals of another person, group or just for themselves, a Gundam Meister isn't a soldier." He hissed.

Kira looked confused.  
>"Then what is a Gundam Meister?" He questioned.<p>

"A Gundam Meister is someone who despises war in all its forms. We fight not to promote war but in order to prevent it, we are the pain that accompanies a great change. Our goal is to end conflict, not to fight to take lives or force ideals upon others. As Gundam Meisters you should live for one thing and one thing only." Setsuna explained.

Digesting what was said, Kira spoke again.

"And what is it that?" He asked, his tone guarded.

Setsuna's eyes softened at seeing the hopeful expression on the boy's face.

"Reformation, that's why we fight... for the Reformation of Humanity. So that there may come a time when there will be no more fighting and we can all walk hand-in-hand with smiles on our faces and joyous laughter in our hearts." He spoke, his voice filled with a sense of conviction, he continued.

"We're going to liberate the world, in order to end this chain of endless battles and bring peace to everyone out there... so that children may never again have to suffer for the sins of their fathers and forefathers."

Letting go of Kira's arm he held out his arm to the boy, hesitantly the boy nodded and grasped Setsuna's arm with his own.

"I want to be a Gundam Meister if that is truly what you stand for Setsuna." He spoke, his voice unsure.

Giving Kira a short nod, he led Kira over to the simulator located in the corner of the hangar. Sitting the confused teen down into the simulator he selected the training difficulty of the simulator to be that of the one he created. It was entitled: Gundam Meister difficulty.

The sim made that the user would pilot an selection of machines, including a Natural dumbed down version of a GINN against a simulated version of the Exia.

"What machine is that?" Kira asked curiously. Setsuna gave a faint smile.

"It's my old machine, Exia. Its a machine with about a tenth of the power that 00 possesses but she will still give even the best machines a run for her money, trust me on that." Setsuna answered.

"You expect me to be able to defeat that with at best, a GINN? Its impossible!" Kira groaned.

Setsuna gave a small sigh "Why do you say that?"

Kira looked at him as though he were insane.

"Have you seen the differences in the specs between the two machines? It isn't possible for a machine like a GINN to be able to land even a blow on that machine, let alone destroy it." He explained.

Setsuna rose an eyebrow

"That's where you are wron about that, you are too focused on the statistics of it all." He explained.

"Statistics?" Kira asked.

"Its not the machine that matters all the time. Its not a machine that kills people, its the pilot. In the end if you're good enough, it won't matter what you pilot, you should be able to at least deal a few critical blows to your opponent before being taken out. Besides..."

He smiled.

"the goal of this simulation isn't neccessarily to win, it is to survive. All you have to do is to survive, always remember that on the battlefield it is your instincts that will allow you to survive."

With that he walked away, leaving Kira to his thoughts and the simulation before the rendezvous with the eigth fleet was complete.

* * *

><p>The eighth fleets forward advance escort was only an hour away, as such Setsuna put on his pilot suit and that's when he recieved a message from 00.<p>

_Setsuna, we need to launch_

Setsuna's eyes flashed gold as a vision crossed his mind of a large beam piercing the Archangels engines, crippling her. All of a sudden three mobile suits appeared out of nowhere literally and began tearing the ship to peices with their weapons.

The mobile suits appeared almost identical in appearance to the Blitz. The only differences were that they were red, green, blue and black in appearance. In addition the black one was equipped with what seemed to be an armory based solely for close combat hit and run attacks.

The black one seemed to possess two short beam sabers, Armr-Schneider knives, as well as a beam rifle. On the suits right arm was a large black shield.

His vision shifted to the green one carried some form of high energy cannon in its hands as well as possessing two missile pods mounted on its shoulders.

The blue one possessed a simple beam saber and a shield however he noticed that whenever the Archangel attempted to fire at the suit, the shield formed a large dense energy shield that would stop any attacks that hit. The saber also seemed to be able to transform into some kind of energy whip.

The red one was the one that seemed to be the biggest threat. It had six wing like protusions on the back of the suit. These wings turned out to be DRAGOON lasers or "Fin Fangs", each of the wings flew off and became an offensive laser allowing for omni-directional attacks. It was an attack method that Ribbons Almark and Ali al Sachez preferred.

He identified the suits from the information gathered by his quantum brainwaves as: The Raven, The Clover, the Guardian and then... the Liberty.

Setsuna immediately began heading for the hangar. He hailed the bridge as he entered the hangar, making his way towards 00.

"Murrue Ramius I'm heading out in 00!" He spke loudly into his communicator.

"What! you can't we are almost by the escort fleet!" was his frenzied reply from the Captain.

"If you don't let me launch then we all die right here! Is that what you want?" He yelled into the device, even as he entered into 00's cockpit.

There was a long moment of silence from the other end of the radio before he recieved a reply from the bridge.

"I trust you Setsuna, do what you have to do... you are clear to launch, good luck."

Nodding, Setsuna made sure that 00 was loaded onto the catapult, ready for launch. He recieved a green light for launch.

_We shall bring Reformation to this world, me and 00._

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser, Launching!"

Setsuna once again was momentarily thrown back into his seat by the G-forces from being launched from the catapult into deep space. Immediately exiting the Archangel, 00 performed a reverse flip and thrusted towards the engines.

Setsuna saw the beam streaking through the air, towards the engines and pushed the thrusters to the maximum.

00 became little more than a blur as it appeared in front of the beam, GN field activated.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" Maddy O'brien, the pilot of the Clover, yelled.

* * *

><p>Setsuna narrowed his eyes as he calculated the appearing points of the other three mobile suits based on the mental replay of his vision.<p>

Choosing one point he thrusted forwards with his GN blade outstretched. Ahead he could see a distortion.

Mirage Colloid.

At the last second, the Guardian appeared its energy shield coming to life. This was the pilots first mistake. The GN blades were designed so that energy shields, beams and GN fields would be made redundant. In other words, the GN blades cut through them like a hot knife through butter.

The Guardian backed away a short distance as the GN blade went right through the shield and destroyed the entire shield arm as a result.

Snarling the pilot of the Guardian, Sophie le Fleur activated the energy whip and sent it careening into 00.

Thus the pilot made her second and last mistake. She assumed that 00 ran on an electricity based power system. In other words it did nothing to 00. Grabbing the whip that surrounded 00's left arm, he threw the Guardian over and into the Clover causing both suits to go spinning out of control.

Getting a warning flash from 00, Setsuna moved to the right just in time to dodge a thrust from a beam saber coming from the black suit, identified as the Raven.

Setsuna growled as the suit reengaged him. In the corner of his eye he could see the Liberty was attacking the Archangel as well as the eighth fleet along with the Le Creuset team.

Whoever the pilot of the Raven was, they were good, very good. In fact Setsuna would have to admit that they were as good as he was in Exia. However there were three differences between the two suits that would be deciding factors.

Firstly, 00 was a close combat specialist Gundam. Its sole purpose in life is to be the ultimate machine killer with blades out there, and in this universe, the Raiser sword would put him on par with quite a number of superweapons as well.

Secondly, the machine that the Raven was facing was 00, the ultimate anti-Gundam Gundam, surpassing even Ribbons Almark's Reborns Gundam.

And Thirdly, he was Setsuna F. Seiei, trained since he could walk to fight for his country and religion and then to carry on fighting even after losing these things. He has had almost literally a lifetime experience of war as a result.

After trading a flurry of blows with the Raven, 00 managed to take out the machines legs.

Kicking the machine away from him, Setsuna pushed the thrusters to maximum in order for 00 to reach the Archangel in time. The Archangel was struggling immensely and Mu La Flaga's Moebeius Zero had taken some damage, forcing it return to the Archangel for emergency repairs.

Spotting the Liberty, he raced forwards in order to engage the machine.

Katherine Hamelle was the leader of the Valkyrie team and was an ace pilot of ZAFT for over 7 years of her life. In that time she had fought countless battles against unbeatable odds only to emerge victorious with her team in the end.

The mobile suits that she and her team were piloting were first stage prototypes for the next generation of G-weapons to be created. Her suit in particular was the design template for one of ZAFT's future ultimate mobile suits. It was merely entitled Operation: FREEDOM. Unfortunately her suits' specs were only a sad twentieth of the supposed power of the Freedom. But on its own the Liberty could take on the Le Creuset team's G-weapons all at once and stand a good chance of coming out of the fight, triumphant.

Which was why Katherine couldn't understand how this mobile suit, classified GN-X, was able to evade all of her attacks so fluidly and ignore her DRAGOONS as though they weren't even there.

She couldn't even attempt to open a communication with her teammates or her opponent due to some kind of interference emmitting from the GN-X.

Deciding to end the battle once and for all 00 activated its GN field and raced forwards. He ignored all the impacts from the DRAGOON lasers and charged forwards, catching the Liberty off guard.

Letting out a roar, Setsuna used the GN blades to completely decapitate the Liberty's arms, leaving the mobile suit defenseless.

Katherine could only sit there as the GN-X held the tip of its blade against her cockpit. All of a sudden her communicator screen opened showing a male pilot in a blue suit wearing a tinted visor.

"So, I'm guessing you're the pilot of the GN-X?" She asked.

"GN-X? This isn't a GN-X" The pilot responded sounding insulted.

"Are you going to kill me?" She questioned.

A long silence lasted between them as 00 lowered its blade.

"You fought like a true pilot, go. Take your teammates and leave, I won't be so generous again."

Nodding to the pilot she asked for his name.

"My name is not for you to know right now, soldier of ZAFT."

"Then can you at least tell me the name of your machine?" She queried.

"His name is 00 Raiser."

"00 Rasier, Hm?" the Liberty flew away, the rest of the Valkyries already following having run out of battery.

Turning back to the battle with the Archangel he saw the last of the escort ships blow up. In the midst of it he heard Kira's strangled cry at the loss.

That's when he heard it.

"_Attention all ZAFT forces, this is the warship class Archangel. Please cease all hostile activity, currently on board in our protective custody is ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne's daughter Lacus Clyne."_

Setsuna saw red.

00's eyes flashed.

HOW. DARE. THEY.

Racing towards the Archangel he prepared to protect his pink haired friend.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a long chapter.<p>

Anyway let me know how I did I will really appreciate it even more if you could LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE.

In regards to the Valkyrie's suits they are still the same level suits as the Le Creuset team's, the only difference is that they are the prototype templates for FREEDOM AND JUSTICE. Compared to 00 they are still little more than swiss cheese.

Until next time

AraelDranoth


	8. Goodbye is only the Beginning

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I have to say I am really pleased with the feedback that I am getting with this story. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam: 00

Any and all OC's used in this story, including the Valkyrie team all belong to me and me alone. HOWEVER if an author does ask to use them in any of their stories I might be willing to lend them out.

You have to admit that in terms of a character, Setsuna is quite kick ass. As a character he never really cries and almost always keeps his cool. This would give him an advantage in the SEED universe where every pilot likes to have emotional breakdowns in the middle of a fight.

Now what I really want you guys to do is just enjoy my story that's all, have fun.

And now onto the story.

* * *

><p>The entire battlefield seemed to freeze at the announcement.<p>

A streak of blue and white followed by a blazing trail of green zipped across the battlefield.

Growling Setsuna quickly docked into the hangar of the Archangel. The voice who had made that announcement he recognised as belonging to Natarle Badgiruel.

The name meant little to him. All he knew was that someone had threatened harm upon a Child of Peace... his friend, and that was unforgivable.

Exiting 00 he shoved his way past the mechanics and headed for the bridge before the ZAFT forces did something drastic.

Outside of the bridge stood Mu La Flaga who, upon seeing Setsuna moved to block his path.

"Now listen, you can't just go in there, you'll make things worse." He said.

Or at least, that's what he tried to say. In reality he got about as far as 'Now listen' before Setsuna moved him out of the way.

Setsuna snarled, grabbing Mu's arm he slammed the man into the wall and then followed up by slamming the Hawk of Endymion's skull against the hallway until he lost conciousness.

Moving inside of the bridge, Setsuna was met with a very odd sight.

There was a pair of armed guards that stood behind of Lacus. Natarle was still on the communicator with the ZAFT troops whilst Murrue was attempting to reestablish control over the situation. Needless to say, she was not doing a very good job of it.

Luckily he brought his pistol with him.

The guards upon seeing him armed, raised their weapons to fire. They were fast in their reactions but Setsuna was always faster with a gun than anyone.

Raising his pistol he fired a total of six shots. Two were to knock the guards guns out of their hands, and the remaining four were used to shoot them in the kneecaps.

Setsuna was extremely precise with his shots, an added benefit to having served with Lockon Stratos, the sniper of Celestial Being. As a result the guards were left screaming on the floor.

The ZAFT forces had left the area and as such the Archangel was free to begin fixing all of its internal problems, namely the situation on the bridge.

Lacus looked on with wide eyes as Setsuna fired at the guards, then proceeded to turn his gun onto Ensign Badgiruel.

"How dare you do this?" He hissed.

"You dare threaten one of my friends? I should kill you for this!" He threatened.

"It had to be done in order to save our lives" Natarle argued.

"You would sacrifice an innocent girl so that you yourself could survive? That's sickening! It's people like you that prove that the world is twisted!" He spat.

It was at that moment that Kira walked into the bridge and managed to hear the last line.

His eyes widened at hearing that statement. That's when Setsuna saw Flay Allster standing at the back of the room. She had this murderous look on her face as she glared darkly at the pink haired Coordinator. He noticed it too late however as she was beginning her lunge towards Lacus.

Swearing loudly, he bull-rushed the redhead, ramming straight into her.

The girl cried out in pain but he ignored that as he proceeded to place her into a chokehold.

"SETSUNA STOP!" Kira yelled, his eyes wide in fear at what might happen next.

Setsuna continued to ignore him until he felt an hand place itself gently on his forearm.

Looking up he saw Lacus smiling at him gently though her eyes were pleading him to stop.

"Setsuna, please... I'm all right." She said.

Staring at the girl long and hard, he nodded and slowly released his grip on Flay. Standing up he looked towards the crew of the Archangel, the Captain in particular.

"Prehaps it was a mistake to aid this ship. One which allows people they rescue to be used as hostages at the first sign of trouble. Prehaps 00 made a mistake..."

He looked at Kira who had his head downcast.

"I will stay however, as Kira needs my help. I am taking Lacus back to the Laurasia Class ship."

Natarle began protesting but was soon cut off by the Captain.

Murrue Ramius looked into Setsuna's eyes long and hard. After what seemed an age she gave a small nod.

"Captain, we can't just-" Natarle began but was cut off by a warning glare from Setsuna.

"The use of hostages is strictly against military protocol, I think that returning the hostage safely is the best form of compensation that we can achieve right now, don't you agree?" The Captain asked not really desiring an answer.

Giving a grateful nod, Setsuna led Lacus out of the room with his hand on her elbow in order to gently guide her, Kira following swiftly behind.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Kira Yamato?" Setsuna asked as the boy began heading for the Strike.<p>

"I'm going with you, I have business on the ZAFT ship and I won't let this chance go by." He stated.

Setsuna merely nodded and began heading for 00 with Ms. Clyne in tow.

"Are you comfortable?" Setsuna asked Lacus in regards to her being in the cockpit with him. The Pink Haro, Mr. Pink was bouncing around the cockpit, but thankfull he was not getting in the way of Setsuna's controls.

She gave a small nod.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Launching!"

Lacus's cheeks turned a light red as she glanced at the communicator screen at Kira. Setsuna raised an eyebrow in response.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser launching!"

Lacus held onto him as 00 was shot out of the ship's catapult. Looking at her, he gave a small chuckle and put the communicator on mute for the moment.

"So you have taken a liking to Kira Yamato?" Immediately Lacus's face turned a rose red.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean by that but Mr. Yamato is a very nice person, that's all"

"TELL THE TRUTH! TELL THE TRUTH!" Mr. Pink screeched, ignoring Lacus's hushes for silence from the pink Haro.

"We're coming up on the ZAFT vessel, Kira the G-wepons are coming to intercept us, you ready?" He asked, the young Gundam Meister in training giving a nervous nod in reponse.

Lowering the GN disruption field, Setsuna, using 00's software, hacked into the ZAFT communication channel with relative ease.

"This is Setsuna F. Seiei, the pilot of 00 Raiser, the machine you know as the GN-X" Setsuna broadcasted to the ZAFT forces.

The G-weapons slowed to a halt in front of the two Gundams their weapons raised as were the Strike's and 00's.

It was at that moment that the communicator screen opened, revealing a man in a white uniform. The man had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and he had a white mask that covered the top half of his face.

Mr. Bushido was who came to mind, even though Setsuna knew that was impossible.

"I am Rau Le Creuset, the Commander of the ZAFT forces... so you're the pilot that defeated the Valkyrie's so easily, I must admit I didn't expect something like this to happen... may I know the reason for this unexpected meeting?" The man asked.

"I am here to return Lacus Clyne to the PLANTS, however I must ask for something in return." Setsuna explained.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I want you to promise me that you will not attempt to pursue the Archangel whilst Lacus Clyne is onboard your vessel. Secondly I want a personal assurance that Lacus will be protected at all times." Setsuna demanded.

Rau looked at him for a long time before looking to his side and spoke briefly into another communicator. There was arguing going on between the Commander and several others, most likely the pilots of the G-weapons. There was an soft agreement from the other side.

"The pilot of the Blitz, Nicol Amarfi will make the exchange for ." Rau declared, Setsuna nodded in response.

The Blitz and 00 moved towards each other and opened their cockpits. Both of the pilots floated out to meet each other.

Setsuna's eyes widened when he saw the face of the ZAFT pilot.

Ribbons Almark.

No, that was imposssible.

It was just a lookalike, the real Ribbons Almark was dead.

Pushing Lacus towards him gently, Setsuna looked at the pilot known as Nicol Amarfi.

"You keep her safe or I'll kill you myself." He threatened the green haired pilot.

Nicol nodded, his expression showing open honesty and only kindness.

"I promise you that I will protect Lacus with my life, if need be." Nicol promised Setsuna, his face becoming serious.

Setsuna looked at him for a long moment before nodding and handing Lacus over to him gently.

Lacus looked at him sadly, Setsuna merely looked at her with a sad smile.

"Don't look so sad." He said.

"Goodbye Mr. Setsuna, thanks for everything." She replied.

He gave ger a small smile again.

"Goodbye? Goodbye is only the beginning Lacus Clyne, we'll meet again... and when we do, I'm sure that both Kira and you would like to spend more time with each other if possible." He teased.

Lacus blushed and gave a small nod, waving goodbye to him in return as he returned to 00 and left with the Strike back to the Archangel.

"Goodbye Setsuna F. Seiei"

* * *

><p>Finally done<p>

Anyway I feel I should make something very clear.

I don't do YAOI stories, it's not my thing.

I don't have anything against them but I won't type them out.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.

This is AraelDranoth

see you next time.

THE PAIRING IS SETSUNA/CAGALLI It will just take a while to get there because I would like to be as thorough as possibl with the story as I can be.


	9. Dreams and Confrontations

GUNDAM:CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I must say that I am quite glad that I have recieved so many reviews for this story. It is nice to know that I have so many fans out there.

I promise, that unless something drastic happens, I will not give up on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED/DESTINY or Mobile Suit Gundam: 00.

Any and all OC's used in this story or in any of my stories are my property and mine alone.

I will reiterate that this is a SETSUNA/ CAGALLI PAIRING. I am just not one of those people where they enter a relationship and get married within a few chapters. I like a bit of suspense, but who knows what I will do?

Now then, onto the story.

* * *

><p>The ZAFT forces allowed them to return to the Archangel shortly afterwards, this took some time as Kira was having a private channel conversation with the pilot of the Aegis.<p>

When they got back Setsuna went straight to his room to get some sleep. leaving Kira to his own devices.

_He saw her again. It wasn't the first time... he had always been able to see her, even when he was still in his own reality._

_He never told anyone about her. They never spoke, they just stood there staring at each other._

_This was the same dream as always, the only thing that changed were their ages. They were standing in the middle of a desert, the wind washing over the dunes, making them come alive in the moonlight... taking on the appearance of waves, crashing against the seashore._

_She was beautiful to him. She possessed fiery blonde hair that just reached her shoulders, and by her eyes, her attitude was just as fiery. Her eyes were like shining topaz, or was that molten bronze... it didn't matter as whenever he looked into her eyes, he found it difficult to think clearly. She wore a simple tomboy attire of a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt._

_She would often try to communicate with him, her mouth moving as though asking him something. Sometimes, he would try to ask back._

_Tonight though was different... she spoke... and he heard._

_"What is your name?" An angelic voice said, passing from between her sweet lips._

And then he woke up.

Kira was shaking him awake, his eyes wide with relief.

"Setsuna, Setsuna I have good news!" He said.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Setsuna sighed noticing that he was still in his pilot uniform, having fallen asleep as soon as he touched the bed, it had been over 36 hours since he had last managed to get some sleep.

"What is it Kira Yamato?" He asked, his voice showing only the slightest bit of weariness.

"We're about an hour away from the eigth fleet, we're almost to Earth!"

Setsuna woke up in alarm and rushed towards the onboard communicator that was installed in the room, quickly he hailed the bridge.

"This is Setsuna F. Seiei, please respond."

After a moment a tired looking Captain Ramius greeted him.

"What is it Setsuna, did your machine pick up anything on radar?" She asked her tone becoming slightly worried.

She relaxed though as soon as Setsuna gave her a negative shake of his head.

"I am going to be taking 00 out for patrol, I'll rejoin the ship when the Archangel begins its descent to Earth." He stated.

He could practically feel the confusion permeating from Kira behind him. He wasn't the only one as Murrue also looked at him confusedly.

Sighing, Setsuna launched into an explanation as best as he could.

"I doubt that you would be able to so easily explain the existence of 00 Raiser or myself to the Earth Forces. In addition, I won't allow for either 00 or myself to be captured for the purposes of experiments, information nor for the possibility of one side or the other trying to make us weapons of war."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I see your reasoning and I wouldn't want to force that upon you, I know that there are many secrets that you and your machine possess that would be best remained a secret. But.. how will you rejoin us?"

"00 has the ability to now both enter and exit the atmosphere by itself."

He ignored the shocked look from Ramius's face and stard blankly at her, waiting for an answer.

"All right, Setsuna you can do as you please, just make sure that you return."

Her voice was weak but at that point Setsuna no longer cared, with every passing moment they drew closer to the eighth fleet and that was bad for him.

Nodding, Setsuna gave a small farewell to Kira and headed for the hangar.

* * *

><p>Entering 00, Setsuna moved towards the catapult deck.<p>

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser, launching!"

Quickly manevouring 00 out of the line of sight of the Archangel, Setsuna began heading for a nearby abandoned colony.

Setsuna was told that it would take the Archangel a minimum of two hours, even under combat conditions beofre they would be able to begin their descent to Alaska.

That is when his radar blipped.

His eyes widening momentarily, Setsuna saw there were four machines.

The G-weapons? No.

The energy signatures were completely different, these were the Valkyries.

After a total of three minutes the Valkyries appeared in front of him, lining up.

"What do you want? I thought I made it clear, the next time we engage in combat I would have no choice but to kill you if it was neccessary."

The pilot of the Clover appeared on his screen.

"Hey don't be like that. If it makes you feel better we don't know why we're here either. The only reason we even came was because Raven felt that she had to speak with you and we couldn't let her come alone." The girl said that grin still etched on her face.

Looking at the pilot of the Raven he gestured for her to say what she had to say.

"I know who and what you are Setsuna F. Seiei" Raven said.

Setsuna's eyes widened and he gripped the controls tightly.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

Raven merely gave him a small smile.

"I know because I am an Innovater."

Setsuna gritted his teeth and aimed 00's rifles at the Raven. In response the Liberty aimed its weapons alongside the Clover at him whilst the Guardian took up a defensive position in front of the Raven.

"All of you damn Innovaters, you are everywhere aren't you! Let me guess you still trying to achieve Ribbons's goals!" He snarled.

Raven looked at him.

"I haven't been in contact with Ribbons Almark for over twelve years, Setsuna F. Seiei" She stated.

Looking at her with wide eyes, he opened his mouth.

"Then why are you here? And how is it possible?" He questioned. The pilots of the other three machines only looked on in confusion and wonderment.

"Veda sent me here somehow."

Setsuna gasped, his eyes wide.

"I was sent here in order to protect this world to the best of my ability."

Setsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Protect the world from what?"

"Protect it from the threat of war, a threat that is only intensified by the appearance of you and 00 Raiser."

"I am not a threat to this world" He argued.

"You are little more than a child, Setsuna F. Seiei and it is for that reason that I demand that you hand that machine over to me. 00 was not meant for someone like you to use."

This woman, how dare she.

"With that machine you have been nothing more than a murderer. Everywhere you go you bring only misery and strife leaving nothing but destruction in your path as you carve your bloody path through life. You have reduced 00 to little more than a weapon of terror... you're nothing but a weapon and I cannot allow that"

The woman known as Raven glared at him, her eyes turned golden by the use of Quantum Brainwaves.

This woman.

"Haven't you shed enough blood, haven't enough people shed tears over what you have done human?"

"Shut up" Setsuna whispered.

"You don't deserve to be a Gundam Meister and you don't deserve 00 Raiser."

"Shut up" He repeated this time a little louder.

"You can't do anything correctly, you couldn't even save your own friend, Lockon wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP" He screamed.

Looking down, his fingers gripping the controls, Setsuna took a deep breath.

_It's all right Setsuna ,I am with you _00 told him

Looking up he stared into the Innovater's eyes his eyes glowing gold, visible even through his tinted visor.

Raven looked back at him with something akin to shock... and was that fear?

"Impossible, that would mean that... you're a purebred Innovater... It's not possible." She whispered her tone desperate and disbelieving.

"We shall not... We shall not be weapons... We shall not be Destroyers... GUNDAM AND I SHALL CHANGE?" he yelled.

"But why... why would you try to change your purpose?... It's impossible"

"To cut the twistedness from the world together with 00, that is my purpose and I shall never betray it." He explained, his face and voice filled with determination.

"If you stand in our way, then pray to whatever God you believe, it won't save you from me." He threatened.

Leaving the Valkyries Setsuna headed towards the battlefield at top speed.

* * *

><p>Opening the communications with the Strike in order to communicate with Kira, he was surprised.<p>

"No don't! They're just civilians!"

Up ahead he saw the Duel fire its beam rifle... right through a small vessel containing civilians.

He heard Kira's cry of anguish, but there was nothing that he could do.

The eighth fleet was almost completely wiped out. The Archangel had already deployed the ablative gel in order for atmospheric entry.

But the Strike was too far out of range and was trying to destroy the Duel with its beam rifle. The Strike managed to get a few shots in which resulted in the Duel having to fly off in order to escape trying to enter the atmosphere by itself.

The Strike however wasn't so lucky, it was caught in the gravity and could no longer move. The Gundam wasn't able to get back to the Archangel in time.

To the credit of the warship, it was trying to get below the Strike in order to catch, but it wouldn't make it in time.

Cursing Setsuna raced forwards in 00 and grabbed the arm of the Strike. Setsuna then proceeded to activate his GN field for atmospheric entry.

When he attempted to contact Kira, he found that there was no response. The boy must have already fallen unconcious.

Cursing in his native tongue, Setsuna made contact with the bridge.

"Setsuna!" Was the reply.

"Listen to me, you won't be able to make it below us in time to catch us. This is the plan, I will head down with Kira and you can come pick us up, we will decide what to do once we touch the ground. Judging from the projected course, we are headed for somewhere in central Africa, is that understood?"

"We understand and we will follow you down."

Setsuna nodded and prepared to face the future.

* * *

><p>That is right Ladies and gentlemen our couple will meet face to face within the next chapter or two.<p>

Remember you guys are what inspires me the most to write this story, never forget that for a second.

I HOPE YOU'RE EXCITED.

PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIENDS.

See you next time

AraelDranoth


	10. Messiah

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my dear readers and fellow authors it is I, AraelDranoth.

I must say that I am pleased with the responses that I am getting from this story, I never thought that it would do so well.

I am really happy that you guys are enjoying it and as a result I am going to continue writing this story until it is finished and depending on how well it does by the end, I will consider putting up a sequel which will for obvious reasons, follow the Destiny storyline.

Before we begin a piece of bad news.

I am now back at school again and as a result I will be taking longer to update, but I promise you at the very least to attempt at least one chapter a week, maybe more. I will also continue to update my other story: Sasuke: Legend of L as well so don't worry.

Also for those readers and authors who are Naruto fans, I would suggest you read my other stories, they may interest you.

Now then onto business

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/ DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Any and all OC's used in any and all of my stories belong to me. I will however be willing to lend an OC to somebody else if they ask for permission first.

Glad that's out of the way, now then a piece of good news.

This chapter will be extra long.

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>Setsuna frowned as a small amount of heat began to penetrate the cockpit of his Gundam.<p>

The heat must have gotten through due to the strain exerted on the GN field for covering two Gundams.

After a total of ten minutes of continued descent to the planet's surface the heat began to die down.

According to the scanners, the Archangel was about five minutes away, the ship still descending through the atmosphere. They had landed in the middle of a desert, the storm interfering with the GPS onboard meaning that their exact whereabouts were unknown.

"Thanks Setsuna" Kira said to him, his voice weak and his grateful smile shaky.

Setsuna gave him a nod.

"It's my fault... I could have saved them, then they wouldn't be dead... That little girl..."

"Stop it" Setsuna snapped.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's no use blaming yourself for something that has happened in the past. You failed to protect that shuttle, accept it and move on, you can grieve later." Setsuna growled.

"How can you say that? They didn't deserve what happened to them!" Kira yelled, his eyes brimming with fury.

"It's because I've made those mistakes, Kira Yamato, and I know all too well the price of dwelling on the past when in the heat of war. It's true that they didn't deserve what happened to them, so all we can do now is to try our best to make sure that it never happens to someone else while it is in our power to stop it." Setsuna explained his voice as sharp and cold as a steel knife.

Kira bowed his head.

"I am so sick of this, I don't want to kill anymore Setsuna." Kira whispered just loud enough for Setsuna to hear.

"Whoever said that you have to?" Setsuna questioned.

Kira's head snapped up, despite his weakened state, his eyes wide with shock and hope.

"A former Gundam Meister and friend of mine, Lockon Stratos was just like you. He preferred in a fight to cause as little casualties as possible and as such resorted to disarming and disabling as many of his opponents as he possibly could."

Taking a deep breath Setsuna continued.

"What I'm saying is... You are a Gundam Meister Kira Yamato, you must fight according to your principles and ideals and not anyone else's, do you understand?" Setsuna explained and asked.

Kira sat stock still for a minute before giving a small nod.

"Thank you, Setsuna." He said gratuitously.

The surrounding desert sifted away furiously as the Archangel landed on the soft dunes.

"00 and Strike do you read me." Came the voice of Murrue Ramius.

"This is Setsuna, we read you loud and clear Captain." Setsuna replied.

Video communication at a longer proximity seemed to be distorted and the Captain's image was severely distorted.

Looking to his left, Setsuna saw that Kira had fallen into unconciousness, probably due to the stress of entering the atmosphere briefly without protection.

"Kira Yamato will be in need of medical assistance, please notify medbay, I am bringing the Strike in manually, 00 out." He ordered.

"Understood, Bridge out"

As soon as the communication link was shut off, 00 sheathed its GN blades into hidden hip holsters. From there, 00 put one of the Strike's arms around its shoulders and flwe with the machine right into the open hanger of the Archangel as night descended upon the desert.

* * *

><p>On a desert dune just outside of the radar range of the Archangel stood a group of people. The group was covered in desert shawls in order to protect them from the cold night, all except for the one in front.<p>

The one in the forefront of the group was definitely female as observed by her lithe figure, though she seemed to hold herself like a man. She wore light brown trousers in order to blend in with the desert along with a desert shawl that served as an overcoat, a piece of red sticking out, an indicator as to the top she wore underneath.

She possessed dirty blonde hair that seemed almost wild in appearance, though that may have just been the savage wind from the desert. She was holding a pair of binoculars behind which were eyes the colour of amber. Her target was the legged ship sitting only a short distance away.

"That's it Kisaka... That's the ship." She stated.

The man to the left of her gasped softly before becoming passive once more.

"The Archangel."

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No... it's my father's betrayal." She growled.

Taking in the sight of the warship for a few more moments she turned away and... with the others got into previously camoflaged jeeps and drove away.

* * *

><p><em>It was a different dream to all of the other ones. He was still in the middle of the desert but this one was different for two reasons.<em>

_The first was that he recognised this desert as the one they were currently residing in, he knew this only because he had grown up around deserts his entire life as Soran Ibrahim._

_The second reason was because of the fact that the girl was no longer there. What he saw vexed and slightly frightened him._

_In place of her there was an army of figures. People who were all cloaked in desert shawls covering all discerning parts of their bodies, The only distinguishing features that indicate they were human were the glint of their eyes and the appearance of their limbs, indicating their humanity._

_A dark jagged mountain loomed in the distance behind the army of figures._

_They were chanting something but Setsuna could not make out what they were saying no matter how hard he tried. _

_Then a great rumbling occured and the mountain began breaking apart into giant shards of jagged rock. Pieces of metal began to show and eventually the figure was revealed._

_There in a throne of rock and stone, sat a gundam. The machine looked similar to Exia though there were differences. The machine was larger than Exia, roughly about one and a half times the size. In addition the mobile suit was gold with a bronze and silver inlay. It's eyes were a blood red but what shocked Setsuna wasn't so much the suit's appearance._

_It was the six GN drives installed on it. GN drives that emitted Gold Particles._

_It was then that the Gundam's red eyes began to glow, brighter and brighter until it seemed to outshine the very sun itself._

_Then he could hear it... the chanting. They seemed to get louder as the glowing light grew brighter._

_"Messiah...Messiah...MESSIAH" They kept repeating over and over. _

_Setsuna just couldn't take it, it was all too much and he lost the will to stand up._

_Falling to his knees he raised his arms out so as to embrace the world and he screamed. _

_He was no longer Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being._

_He was once again Soran Ibrahim, a little lost boy who murdered his parents in the name of God. A God he no longer believes exists._

_Then he felt her arms around him._

_"I will always be here for you because... I love you." She said her voice like fiery velvet, bringing him back to the light._

_It is time for your Destiny._

* * *

><p>Setsuna awoke with a start.<p>

Red lights and alarms were blaring and Setsuna's head was ringing from the remnants of that... dream.

Snarling Setsuna raced for the intercom and connected to the bridge.

"What the hell is going on? Are we under attack!" He shouted over the sound of the alarms.

"Setsuna, thank God! We've been trying to reach you for about ten minutes now. ZAFT forces are attacking us." Murrue yelled.

"Where's Kira?" He asked.

"He already went out alongside Mu La Flaga." Murrue stated.

Setsuna's eyes widened and he growled dangerously.

"HE DID WHAT! THAT IDIOT! I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled.

Cutting off communication with the bridge, Setsuna raced for the hangar and entered 00's cockpit.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser launching."

Setsuna was thrown back into the seat of his cockpit as he launched out of the hangar.

Immediately he threw himself forward against his enemies.

"Setsuna F. Seiei eliminating the target."

The machines were identified as 'BACUES' a type of land based machine that specialised in desert warfare.

Well so did Setsuna.

As he proceeded to decapitate the BACUE'S he saw that the Strike was moving off into the distance, over a nearby dune followed by a trio of BACUE'S.

Flying off he headed towards the location of Mu La Flaga.

There he saw a giant warship the colour of the sand.

"Get away now! That's the Lesseps!" Mu warned as he headed back to warn the Archangel.

Narrowing his eyes Setsuna prepared to end it all. 00 lifted up its left GN blade, holding it in a reverse grip and concentrated all of the GN particle emmissions into the GN blade.

The crew of the Lesseps never saw it coming, in one moment communications were shorted out and the last thing they saw was something akin to a spear smashing through the cockpit and right through the main reactor all the way through the ship until it buried itself in a dune on the other side of the ship.

Setsuna flew around the remains of the ship and retrieved the 00 Raiser's thrown left GN blade. If one were to look closely they would have noticed that at that moment both 00's and Setsuna's eyes flashed gold for a split second.

"Setsuna F. Seiei returning to base."

* * *

><p>Cagalli looked at the Strike with her eyes narrowed.<p>

How could her father allow such a monstrosity to be created?

"Unfortunately we will have to ask that the pilot of your machine join us as well." Sahib, the leader of the Desert Dawn, asked the Archangel's Captain, Murrue Ramius.

She gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for 00 to join us." She said.

"00? What the hell is 00?" Cagalli demanded.

She was getting impatient, she wanted to see who the pilot of that _thing _was.

Her upcoming rant was cut short by a multitude of gasps. There behind the Archangel was another mobile suit.

So her father made more of those accursed things.

This one was unlike anything she had ever seen though. It was flying in atmosphere which should have been impossible! And it was emmitting this strange green light.

The machine seemed to prostrate itself in the air and for a moment, Cagalli thought that the light took on the form of wings.

But it ended quickly and the machine descended.

"Alright then, Kira... Setsuna could please exit your machines and come join us out here?" Murrue said into a handheld radio.

Cagalli saw that the pilot of the Strike had exited first and took off his helmet to reveal... That boy that saved her at Heliopolis!

He was the pilot of that machine!

Cagalli then realized that it was unnaturally quiet behind her. Turning around she saw that Sahib and the rest of his tribe were staring at 00 with a look of awe and slight fear.

Deciding to ignore it for the moment she stalked up to the boy and began shouting at him.

"You! How could you pilot that thing?" She yelled, gripping his uniform with one hand and slapping him with the other.

Shock crossed his face and to be honest Cagalli felt slightly guilty for her actions but it was outweighed by how good it felt to slap him.

At least that was until she heard the sound of a gun being cocked and a feeling of cold metal against her head.

"Step away from him, now!" A voice said coldly.

Slowly Cagalli released her hold on the young pilot and turned her head to see her attacker.

Only to be met with a bronze tinted visor. The pilot wore a blue pilot suit that seemed more advanced than anything Cagalli had ever seen before. He also wore what seemed to be some kind of chest body armor with a backpack like protrusion in the back that was almost unnoticeable.

Raising her hands slowly she backed away.

"Forgive her, she has a short temper and has suffered through quite an ordeal as I'm sure you have as well." She heard Kisaka say.

Turning her head she saw that Sahib and the Desert Dawn seemed entirely focused on the unknown pilot as well as his machine.

"It's quite alright, we understand perfectly, why don't our pilots introduce ourselves."

"Kira Yamato" Said the young boy.

"Mu La Flaga known as the Hawk of Endymion." Mu said, gaining a few whispers among the Desert Dawn.

The unknown pilot reached for his helmet and took it off.

Cagalli gasped, her hands going to her mouth.

It was him!

The one from her dreams!

Shaking his head in order to clear the hair from his eyes he looked at Sahib with cold eyes.

"Setsuna F. Seiei"

That's when it happened.

The Desert Dawn dropped what they were holding and fell to their knees. Sahib lost all strength and followed his tribe.

He looked at Setsuna with shock, awe, disbelief and... hope.

The tribe began adopting a praying position and started chanting.

"I never thought that this day would come" Sahib whispered though his voice was heard by all.

"He has come... the Messiah has finally come."

"Messiah...Messiah...MESSIAH"

Setsuna merely stared at them while everyone else looked on in shock.

* * *

><p>Whew that was a long chapter but I am very happy to say that Setsuna and Cagalli have finally met.<p>

Now I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't disregard the Italics. I know that they can be such a bore but I never use them for those Damn...DAMN... DAMN FLASHBACKS!

I will only use Italics in this story for dreams... all of which are important and will give you an important clue as to the possible future of this story.

Now then onto the most important thing that I can think of

REVIEWS... PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

Any way the next few chapters will be the initiation of the romance between Setsuna and Cagalli. I will still need more decisions on who to pair Athrun with.

Remember I don't do YAOI It is not my thing.

Until next time my dear readers.

AraelDranoth


	11. Inquisitions and Dinner

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my dear readers, it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I know it has been such a long time but in my defense I had a lot of schoolwork. In addition I just bought Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and have been playing it non-stop.

I always had a kind of plan as to how they would meet but what happens now and afterwards... is as much of a surprise to you as it is to me... ISN'T THAT FUN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

I have made a decision as to who I will be pairing Athrun with and I will try to bring them in before the Destiny storyline.

I must say that I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so much and that I will try to continue to keep you happy to the best of my typing abilities.

* * *

><p>The chanting drifted off into silence after a few minutes and all that was left was silence.<p>

The members of the Desert Dawn kept their heads bowed down and remained in a kneeling position.

"Setsuna?" Murrue Ramius and Kira Yamato questioned at the exact same time.

He ignored them and walked forward until he stood in front of Sahib.

"I'm no Messiah, I'm just a soldier who no longer believes in God." Setsuna stated, his voice devoid of emotion.

Chuckling, Sahib rose to his feet and looked Setsuna in the eyes.

"And that is how we are positive that it is you." Sahib explained.

Setsuna cocked his head and frowned.

"I don't understand." Setsuna said.

Laughing slightly Sahib waved him off.

"We will explain everything to you in due time my boy, all in due time."

Setsuna stared at the man for a long moment before nodding and moving back towards 00.

"Well then... now that that is all out of the way I believe that we should continue?" Murrue asked, her voice strained and unsure of what to do.

The Desert Dawn rose to their feet once more and stood behind their leader.

"Yes of course now..."

Whatever else was said Setsuna merely tuned it out as he headed back towards his machine.

"Hey, you!" Someone called out to him.

Turning his head, Setsuna froze. There in front of him... was _her._

She was even more beautiful in reality than what his dreams could ever make her out to be. The fact that she was glaring at him with a mixture of shock and anger only seemed to enhance her fierce attractiveness.

"Yes?" Setsuna asked, for the first time in his life, struggling to make his mouth and tongue form words.

The girl blushed at the question, causing Setsuna to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Her eyes asked a different question though, they asked...

_Are you the one from my dreams?_

Setsuna didn't know how he knew this, only that he did. He gave the girl a small nod as he answered her question.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, who are you?"

_Are you the one from mine?_

The girl nodded as though it was a mere social gesture.

"Call me Cagalli."

"Cagalli..." Setsuna said to himself, testing the word out in his mouth.

To him it sounded like her, Beautiful. He found it pleasant the way the word sounded coming out of his mouth, like it was meant for him to say and him alone.

She looked at him with a small blush and it was then that he realised that she was saying his name to herself as well, testing it.

"I apologise for my actions earlier, seeing my friend in danger provoked a response, I'm sorry." Setsuna apologised.

It was only after the words came out of his mouth that he realised what he had said.

He had apologised! he never apologises!

But... this was her. The woman from his dreams.

"Would you... like to talk more later?" He asked, looking off to the side so that he would not have to look into her eyes and lose all sense of thought.

Cagalli felt flames rising in her cheeks and gave a small firm nod and said yes loud enough for him to hear, before walking off.

Walking towards 00 he refused to acknowledge the small heat that existed on his cheeks.

He also refused to realise that everyone had stopped in their negotiations when Setsuna and Cagalli spoke with one another in order to stare at the couple.

Shaking his head in attempt to clear it, Setsuna flew off inside 00 to enter the hangar of the Archangel.

* * *

><p>"What was that before... with Setsuna?" Captain Ramius asked Sahib.<p>

Sahib looked at her with a serious expression on his face, the rest of the Desert Dawn stiffened, beginning to raise their weapons until Sahib signalled them to stop.

"I wish to know as well Sahib!" Cagalli growled as she made her way to stand next to Kisaka, glaring at Sahib with accusation in her eyes.

"That is information I, nor my tribe cannot give you." Sahib replied gruffly.

"Why not?" Murrue asked curiously.

"Because it is information sacred to my people and it is also not my information to give out."

"Then whose is it?" Cagalli hissed, her eyes full of frustration.

Sahib laughed.

"Isn't it obvious, it is the Messiah's information... the one you call Setsuna as he now calls himself." Sahib explained as though to a three year old.

"Now calls himself, what are you saying?" Mu asked, his eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Let's just say that his true name died with his parents." Sahib said cryptically.

Ignoring the looks that the crew of the Archangel as well as Cagalli and Kisaka gave him, Sahib souted out orders to the members of the Desert Dawn and they began heading out.

"Your ship should follow us, we will lead you to our forward base and you can rest, repair and refuel as much as you can there." Sahib called from his jeep.

"Come on Cagalli." Kisaka said.

"But..."

"I am sure everything will be explained in due time." Kisaka assured her.

She snorted disbelievingly but moved towards the jeeps in any case.

"I want to see him again." She thought to herself, not realising that she had said it out loud.

"See who again Cagalli?" The other passenger of the jeep asked.

Sitting next to her was a member of the Desert Dawn, Ahmed.

Ahmed was, like her, a seventeen year old. He had eyes like rusted bronze and had dirt grey short cropped hair. He was the son of one of the council members of the Desert Dawn leadership.

He also happened to be someone Cagalli had a sense of attraction to. He accepted her beliefs and tom-boyish ways without so much as blinking. She had always thought that, given enough time, she might take the next step in their 'friendship'. But that had all changed now that Setsuna had appeared.

He was the one she had always dreamt about ever since she could remember. He would stand in a white shirt and grey pants, wearing a red scarf wrapped around his neck, despite the heat of the desert around them.

And now she knew his name, no... more important than that... he was here!

"It's nothing Sahib, could you please take me to the Archangel, I want to be onboard in case it gets lost... that way I can guide it back to the base and possibly obtain more information on these people." Cagalli commanded.

Ahmed looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face before speaking with Sahib over handheld radio. Multiple words were exchanged between the two before Ahmed turned to her once more.

"Sahib has given permission for you to do so... just be careful Cagalli, I don't want anything to happen to you." Ahmed warned her, his voice holding an undercurent of pleading.

They pulled up inside of the hanger of the Archangel, having entered through the open hangar of the ship before it raised off of the desert floor.

Getting out of the vehicle, Cagalli gave Ahmed a small smile.

"I promise to be careful Ahmed, okay?" Cagalli told him.

Eyeing her for a moment, Ahmed gave a stiff nod before driving off.

* * *

><p>Sighing Setsuna woke up from his supposedly deep sleep. There on the bed on the other side of the room was a curtain covering Kira's bed.<p>

Setsuna was slightly curious until he saw the shadows of a male and female lying on top of each other.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at this and turned to see clothing strewn all over the cabin, including a red shirt at the end of his bed, causing him to scowl in annoyance.

The name tag on the discarded shirt read:

Flay Allster

Setsuna thought that it was an interesting, ironic form of relationship.

Kira Yamato, a Coordinator sleeping with and in a relationship with Flay Allster, an all round anti-Coordinator.

Deciding that it was none of his business, Setsuna headed for the dining roomin order to feed himself as well as to clear his head.

Entering the cafeteria he was enraged and surprised.

He saw three men, coincidentally the very same who had threatened Lacus, now crowding around the table of some other victim.

What surprised him was Cagalli's voice coming from the table that the men were crowding around.

What enraged him were the things that they were saying to her.

"Come on blondie, why don't you let me show you what it's like to be with a real man."

"I know this place on the ship where we can do all sorts of things and never get caught."

"Give me something here girlie." The third said and then he proceeded to reach for her.

"Don't touch me you dirtbag!" Cagalli hissed, proceeding to stand up and knock the soldier across the jaw with a right hook.

"Why you little bitch! Hold her down!" The man screamed.

He now sported a bloody broken nose, he glared at Cagalli, his eyes glazed over with rage and lust.

"I'll teach you a lesson that you will never forget girl!" The man growled, reaching for the buckle of his belt.

Fear appeared in Cagalli's eyes at the man's intentions.

Until the sound of twin gunshots filled the tense, hostile air.

The man went down howling as holes appeared by his kneecaps.

Due to pain overload, the man fell unconcious.

"That was strike two... another one and you all die, am I understood!" Setsuna hissed to the two remaining men.

They nodded quickly, releasing Cagalli and grabbing their comrade, once again heading for medbay.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked, his tone possessing the inflection of caring.

Breathing shakily for a moment, Cagalli could only nod.

"Cagalli." He stated.

Regaining her breath she looked at him.

"Setsuna" She responded in equal measure.

"We need to talk" He stated. Noticing that her food was untouched he looked around to see that they were still the sole occupants of the cafeteria.

"How about over dinner?" He asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied, grinning.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to type that chapter, but work has been horrific lately.<p>

Anyway you know the procedure.

PLEASE REVIEW AT ALL COSTS.

until next time.

AraelDranoth.

P.S. the next update will be for Sasuke: Legend of L.


	12. The Tiger Strikes Back

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello my dear readers , it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I must say that I am really proud of this story and I think that this story, alongside that of Sasuke: Legend of L have done an amazing job so far, and I can only hope that you guys will continue to support these stories as much as you can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED/ DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam: 00 either.

Any and all OC's used in any and all of my stories belong to me and only me. I will most probably lend them out to other authors if they ask for permission from me first.

IMPORTANT: I have decided that I will be bringing another character from 00 into the story... they will be arriving within a couple of chapters.

Anyway onto the story.

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Cagalli sat down at one of the empty tables within the cafeteria and proceeded to speak with each other.<p>

They talked about all sorts of things, from what they wanted to do in the future to their hobbies and their hopes and dreams for the future. After an hour or so of exchanging information, the conversation turned serious.

"So where are you from, Setsuna?" Cagalli asked, her tone genuinely filled with curiosity.

Despite himself, Setsuna stiffened, something which Cagalli noticed.

Sighing, Setsuna decided that there would be no point in hiding the truth.

"You probably won't believe me." Setsuna told her.

She leaned forward and gave a small grin, her eyes dancing playfully.

"Why don't you try me and find out?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm from a different universe." He stated bluntly.

She stared at him.

And blinked.

The continuous staring was beginning to make Setsuna feel slightly agitated.

"Alright, that sounds believable enough." She finally stated.

This time it was Setsuna's turn to blink.

"It does?" He asked.

She nodded in response to him.

"Well, yeah of course it does... it was your machine that gave it away."

"00?"

"Yeah, that machine of yours is incredibly advanced. One can tell just by looking at its stats that it is at least ten times more powerful than the G-weapons combined." She explained.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at her accusingly.

"And when exactly did you take a look at the stats for my mobile suit?" He asked her.

In her defense, she at least had the decency to look guilty and sheepish.

"Well about that... I was a bit bored and nobody was around to give me a tour, so instead all I did was... tinker a little." She explained, laughing nervously at seeing Setsuna's glare intensify.

Looking at her for another long moment, Setsuna gave her a small smile.

"Just don't tell anyone anything about 00, if information of any kind were to leak out then people's lives would be put in danger, Okay?" He asked her.

She looked horrified at the thought for a split second then her expression turned fierce and she nodded.

"So... do you want a tour of the Archangel, with a guide this time around?" He asked her, standing up and holding out his hand towards her.

She gave him a smile and took his hand.

* * *

><p>The Supreme Commander of the ZAFT forces within Africa was Andrew Waltfeld. And at the moment he was not a happy man.<p>

For starters if he had things his way he would already be out there, launching a surprise attack against the Archangel and the Desert Dawn in retaliation for the destruction of the Lesseps.

The higher-ups however, decided that his time would be better spent waiting for a bunch of pilots who specialised in space combat, to come help him out in desert warfare.

Needless to say, Waltfeld was not a very happy man at the moment.

Though, he was quite keen for when the Valkyrie's would arrive, they at least had some terrestrial combat experience unlike the Le Creuset team.

A thought then just hit him and Waltfeld smiled.

Reaching over to his desk's built in communicator, he pressed the button.

"Decosta, get several of our BuCue's ready, it's time for a little payback."

Waltfeld grinned to himself as he cut off the communicator without explaining himself, knowing that Decosta would do what he asked without question.

Screw the Valkyries and the Le Creuset team.

It was time for good old fashioned pre-emptive strike.

And the town of Tassil was such a nice place this time of year.

* * *

><p>The small hand held radio that was attached to Cagalli's belt crackled to life.<p>

"_Cagalli, you must regroup with us quickly!"_

Cagalli quickly reached for her radio and brought it near her lips.

"What is it Sahib? What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

Setsuna opted to remain silent in order to get a grasp of the situation.

"_It's the Desert Tiger, he's attacking our families within Tassil!"_

Cagalli growled and affirmed that she would be there as soon as possible. As soon as the radio fell silent she made to run as fast as she could to the hangar.

Only before she could get going, she was stoped by Setsuna grabbing her wrist, a deadly serious expression on his face.

"Let go of me!" Cagalli yelled, trying unsuccessfully to wrench her arm away from the Gundam Meister.

"You will never be able to reach the Desert Dawn in time on foot or by jeep." He stated.

"Then what do you suppose I do? Sit back and watch as the families of my friends burn at the hands of the Tiger?" Cagalli hissed, frustration clearly lacing her tone.

"No, all that I am suggesting is that you allow me to take you there and assist in 00." Setsuna stated.

Cagalli froze and looked at him in shock.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

Setsuna stared at her, a hard glint in his eye.

"Because you need the help and also, as strange as it may sound, the members of the Desert Dawn are my people as well in a sense." Setsuna explained.

Frustrated groan erupting from her mouth, Cagalli looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"Fine!" She hissed, stalking off.

"Sahib, I will be arriving with Setsuna in the 00 Raiser, understood?" She asked.

"_With the Messiah? I will inform the others immediately! What an honor to go with the Messiah, you truly are a Goddess of Victory, Cagalli!" _Was the response via radio.

Growling, Cagalli turned off the radio and continued to stalk off.

Setsuna gave himself a small pat on the back before he realised something.

"The hangar is in the other direction, Cagalli." He called.

* * *

><p>"<em>00 Raiser, you are clear for launch."<em>

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser, launching."

"Setsuna?" Cagalli stated from within the cockpit of 00 Raiser.

"What is it Cagalli?" He asked in return to her query.

She bit her lip nervously in response from her perch on the right hand side of the cockpit.

"I was wondering... about what you said earlier, what did you mean about the members of the Desert Dawn being your people as well?" She asked curiously as they sped over the desert dunes towards the town of Tassil.

Setsuna glanced at her from the corner of his eye before refocusing on the main viewscreen.

"In my universe, my home was centered around here. It was, at the time, known as the Republic of Krugis. In a manner of speaking that makes these people, my kinsman. Another reason is that some of them think I am some form of a 'Messiah' and as such, they must know me in some form or another." He explained.

Cagalli remained silent for a while whilst she digested this information. As she was about to speak, she was interrupted by Setsuna.

"We're here." He stated, his tone subdued.

"It appears as though the Tiger strikes back."

Cagalli frowned at him for his tone before noticing that something on the viewscreen had grabbed his attention.

Turning towards the viewscreen she froze.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"There is no God." Setsuna whispered to himself like a mantra.

Tassil was burning. The Dawn was breaking and the flames reached the heavens.

"We're too late... aren't we?" Cagalli asked quietly.

Setsuna nodded in reply to her question.

"Then we must make them pay for what they've done here." She hissed.

Setsuna shook his head.

"That would be a pointless thing to do, according to 00's radar there are only a squad of four Bacues left in the vicinity." He explained.

Cagalli growled and gripped his uniform.

"I don't care! Please... please Setsuna... for me." She begged.

Setsuna stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

Damn woman.

Damned woman and her molten amber eyes.

"Fine, but you will regret this at a later date, do you understand?" He questioned her.

She looked back at him her eyes filled with gratitude and slight indignation.

"Very well... I understand." She whispered.

Setsuna took a deep breath.

"Then hold on, little lioness." He stated without looking at her.

He strictly ignored the look of shock on her face as well as the deep scarlet blush that adorned her cheeks.

Wordlessly she hugged herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright then lets do this, 00 Raiser, eliminating the target!"

Within two minutes, he had annihilated all of the remaining Bacues even as the Desert Dawn praised him and his machine.

* * *

><p>Wow sorry that took so long guys I had just purchased the Death Note: Another Note, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and as such it has taken me a while to read the book as well as watch the entirety of the first season of Game of Thrones.<p>

So as you can read, it has been possible for me to kind of get a little sidetracked but now I am back... sort of.

Anyway I must say that you guys are always my inspiration for typing, not just for this story but for all of my stories.

My next update will be with Sasuke: Legend of L and I hope that you guys will read it and let me know what you think.

Of course you should read it if you have seen Naruto and Death Note.

Until next time my friends.

AraelDranoth.


	13. The Hall of Prophecies

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello dear readers and fellow authors it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

Hey guys I know it has been a while since I last updated this story and I am terribly sorry for that. I have just had a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and it's just been difficult to deal with but no worries because I will continue to update as soon as possible.

Anyways let the journey recommence once more.

Warning: If you have not seen Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or Mobile Suit Gundam 00 then you may find it difficult to understand what is going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam 00 or Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY.

My number one hatred is a good story on Hiatus, remember that.

Onto the story

* * *

><p>Setsuna was falling he could feel it.<p>

The wind whipping through his hair as he fell through thousands of feet of nothing but air on a one-way trip to the ground, accelerated by Gravity.

And then it stopped.

And he saw it. Some pink object, right in front of him. It was so blurry...

_This thing... what is it?_

The image grew sharper and Setsuna could finally make it out.

_A hand? Whose hand is this? Oh... it's just my hand. _

_My hand._

He looked around. He was standing in the middle of some town.

He could feel the hot, arid air of the desert and the smoky stench of burning flesh and bombed out buildings.

Bombs... wherever he was it was no longer alive. It was an abandoned ghost town, the only occupant himself and Death.

Somebody was crying.

Lifting his gaze from his hand, Setsuna looked around for the source of the noise. It was coming from further down the street.

Getting to his feet from after his fall, Setsuna began moving towards the crying.

It was so hard to make out, but it sounded like a child, hard to tell, it was so faint.

Eventually he reached what appeared to be the town square.

It was all burnt out with broken glass and pieces lying by the fountain and everywhere else.

Looking up he could see a signpost blocked by the glare of the noon sun.

Raising his hand Setsuna was able to barely make out what it said.

Welcome to Tassil.

Tassil, he was in Tassil.

He turned his head when he noticed the sound of the crying was coming from beyond the rim of the ruined fountain in the centre of the town square to the large Church standing just beyond it.

Setsuna quickly made his way into the Church and froze at what he saw.

There on the altar steps.

A little girl. No older than nine sat there. She had a small pair of lilac coloured pyjamas on and she possessed a dirty blonde hair colour. In her lap, she was cradling the head of a small, Kurdish boy with Setsuna's features. The boy was silent, his eyes long since lifeless with death, staring at the ceiling. The girl was weeping.

Climbing over into the fountain, Setsuna kneeled before the little girl and looked into her now revealed to be molten amber eyes.

"Shhh, hey there it's all right now, I'm Setsuna what's your name?" He asked placatingly.

She looked at him fearfully.

"Cagalli."

Setsuna smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He told her.

Cagalli looked back down at the boy in her arms.

"He won't wake up... Soran... why don't you wake up?" She asked dejectedly.

The boy remained unmoving even as Setsuna froze.

_Soran? But how would she know that name?_

"Where is everyone?" Setsuna asked her.

She looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean? We're the only people that have ever been here... Oh, look Soran's awake, I think he likes you!" She giggled.

Setsuna confused turned to the dead boy with confusion in his eyes before he froze.

Soran was staring at him with a wide smile on his face and he was weeping tears of blood.

* * *

><p>Setsuna awoke with a start.<p>

Where was he?

Looking around he saw that he was in a large tent of some kind, almost a pavilion.

He could see pieces of furniture and a table not far away with some fruit on it.

His stomach growled silently.

Perfect.

Feeling a pressure on his left hand he turned his head to see Cagalli sitting on a stool there gripping it tightly, fast asleep her head on the mattress.

What happened?

"I see that you're awake now." Came a voice to his right.

He turned to see that Sahib, the leader of the Desert Dawn had entered the tent through a flap in the tent wall.

"What happened to me?" Setsuna asked him quietly so as to not disturb the woman beside him.

Sahib looked at him.

"As soon as you finished destroying the Tiger's attacking force you landed not too far from our camp and fell unconcious, at least that's what the Goddess of Victory says, and I am inclined to believe her." Sahib told him.

"But that's not all that happened is it?" Sahib asked him.

Silence was his answer.

"You had a dream, didn't you... Messiah?" Sahib continued.

Setsunsa looked at him shocked.

"How did you know about those?" He asked.

"We call it the Dream of the Prophets in the common tongue. It is when prophets or the Messiah recieves a dream which will give hints as to what the future holds." Sahib told him.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am not your Messiah." Setsuna told him.

"That's because you don't know yet." Sahib informed him clamly.

Setsuna growled in annoyance.

"Know what?" Came the sleepy voice of Cagalli.

Sahib laughed as the blonde glared at him.

"Why don't I show you the wall of prophecy." Sahib told them standing up and motioning for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>Sahib held up a torch as he led them deep into the mountainside that the Desert Dawn camped next to, via an old mining entrance.<p>

"What is this place?" Setsuna asked as the three of them journeyed deeper into the darkness of the mountain. Cagalli latched onto his arm and held tightly onto him.

He didn't mind.

_It looks like she's afraid of the dark._

Sahib carried on walking without looking back at them and he answered quietly.

"This is a sacred place to our people Setsuna. It is known as the Mountain of Dreams and is considered by many to be the holiest place we have. It was discovered over a thousand years ago. Out of nowhere this mountain just appeared where before there was merely desert. My ancestors took it as a sign and refused to let outsiders near it." Sahib stopped and looked at Cagalli.

"You are the first outsider to have ever set foot within this mountain, Cagalli and it is only due to the connection the Messiah has to you." Sahib told her before continuing on.

Cagalli stared wide-eyed but hurried after Sahib when she saw Setsuna was beginning to move forward without her.

It seemed like an hour later that Sahib finally stopped the group.

"Welcome to the Hall of Prophecies."

It was massive. A large hall at the very least fifty by fifty feet.

Setsuna followed Sahib as he lit various torches that were on their pedestals around the hall.

His eyes widened.

Across all the walls, every inch of them... were images.

Intricate carvings of a massive battle.

Men with spears running around fighting people with weapons he had never seen before.

Walking about the hall he could see that it seemed to be all one giant interconnected piece of art.

It wasn't all war, there were images of men working in labs or of women giving birth.

And then he reached the centrepiece.

And froze. He heard Cagalli gasp beside him.

On a throne of rock sat a Gundam.

A Golden Gundam, the Gundam from his dream. It's glowing amber eyes seemed to be staring into his soul.

At the foot of the throne masses upon masses of faceless people were kneeling in prayer or was thatreverence?

Around the gold machine were seven other Gundams

His eyes widened as he recognised two of the machines.

The Blitz and 00 Raiser.

There were two on either side of the throne. One was a deep red and looked similar in design to the Aegis whilst the other had a mixture of red, white and blue. Black wing like protusions were on its back.

He could feel their names in his head.

_Infinite Justice... And the Destiny._

Above the throne was another Gundam with white and blue patterns and six wings emmitting a blue light.

_The Strike Freedom_

He felt his heart freeze in his chest when he saw another Gundam flying just beneath the throne.

It's glowing red eyes taunting him.

_The Reborns Gundam... Ribbons?"_

Something caught his eye by the Golden Gundam. There was another smaller version sitting by it's side. It had no GN drives and it was a lot more feminine in design but it was there.

_The Akatsuki_

He noticed that there were what appeared to be two figures hand-in hand floating by the chestpiece of the machine.

Stepping closer he squinted in the bad light as he tried to make the figures out.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest.

It was him... and Cagalli.

"Do you see it now... why you are the true Messiah?" He heard Sahib ask him.

"There is more proof but you are not ready for it." Sahib informed him.

Setsuna nodded but his eyes never left the wall.

"Who put this here?" He heard Cagalli ask.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Nobody knows... it's always been here... a part of the mountain."

Setsuna looked into the eyes of the Golden Gundam.

_The Hall of Propechies._

* * *

><p>I know it wasn't that good a chapter but let me know if you think otherwise.<p>

And do you know how you can do that?

BY CLICKING THE REVIEW BUTTON.

Anyway wish me luck on all my future writing ventures.

I would reccommend to all of you that if you are also Naruto and Death Note fans that you check out my other story, Sasuke: Legend of L.

I am hoping to make it as big of a hit as this one.

Only possible with your support though.

Until next time, my dear readers.

AraelDranoth


	14. Changes

GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD

Hello dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I am very happy that you all have supported this story so much.

I hope that my writing can act as a form of inspiration to all other authors out there. After all there are so many out there who are definitely my superiors in the writing field but your support is what keeps me going.

This chapter has taken this story to over 3000 words, YAY!

Discalimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam 00. However any and all OC's used are my creations, got that?

Warning: If you have not seen Gundam 00 and Gundam SEED then you may struggle to understand.

Onto the story.

I must apologize as this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>Lacus Clyne sat at her dressing table inside her room aboard the Vesalius. She delicately brushed her hair with long gentle strokes.<p>

In front of her was a live video feed communication with the Chairman of the PLANTS and ZAFT as a whole, Siegel Clyne... her father.

"So things on the council are not looking so good at the moment... but what about you are you recovering alright from your time aboard the Earth Forces ship?" Siegel asked, his tone full of nothing but genuine concern for his daughter.

"I am fine daddy, don't worry about it I wasn't harmed or neglected my entire time onboard of the Archangel and in fact I think I made a few friends while I was there." Lacus told him.

Siegel shook his head.

Leave it to Lacus to make friends with members of the Earth Forces who were holding her hostage.

"Dad, did you... did you consider my request?" She asked him eagerly.

Siegel smiled.

"It wasn't an easy thing to do and you won't believe the amount of opposition there was to the decision but in the end it was allowed." He told her.

"Thank you dad you have no idea just how happy you have made me!" Lacus smiled hugely at her father and he laughed in response.

"Sir we need to go, there is a council meeting in 20 minutes and you need to prepare." Came a voice from the side of Siegel Clyne.

Siegel looked off to the side with an annoyed expression adorning his face.

"Yes, yes I'll be there." He told the source of the voice.

Looking back at his daughter, Siegel's expression turned haggard.

"Looks like I have to go now, my dear daughter." He told her sadly.

"Stay safe and don't work so hard, Daddy." Lacus said to him.

He smiled lovingly at her and nodded minutely.

"You stay safe as well during your stay aboard the Vesalius." He told her.

"Stay safe, see you soon Daddy." Lacus said, bidding him farewell.

"Farewell and see you soon." Was the goodbye note from her father.

The video communication ended leaving the symbol of ZAFT on the monitor.

Sighing Lacus leaned back into her chair.

Smiling to herself after a few moments she reached over and hit the intercom in order to communicate with the bridge.

"Ah, Ms. Clyne... what is it that I can do for you?" Came the voice from Rau Le Creuset.

Lacus smiled at his formal tone.

"Mr. Le Creuset... I wish to speak with Mr. Nicol Amalfi if I may, please."

There was a long pause.

"What do you want with my pilot exactly, Ms. Clyne?" Came the reply from Rau.

Lacus pursed her lips tightly together.

"Commander, this is to do with orders straight from my father." She informed him primly.

Another long moment of silence greeted the empty room.

"He will be sent to your quarters momentarily." Rau informed her and signed off of the communication system.

It was about half an hour later that a beep sounded throughout her room indicating someone was at her door requesting entry.

Pressing the intercom Lacus answered the beep.

"Who is it?"

"It is Nicol Amalfi here ma'am."

Lacus let him in.

There he stood in his full military regalia, his green hair freshly combed.

Lacus had to resist the urge to grin.

"Please come in and take a seat." She told him, her voice full of nothing but kindness.

Nicol nodded his head in thanks and did as he was instructed. The two stared at each other for a few moments.

Lacus giggled.

Nicol blushed.

"W-w-what is so funny Ms. Clyne if you don't mind my asking?" He questioned.

She continued to giggle softly under breath, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It is just there was no need to dress up so fancifully for this." She told him.

Nicol looked confused and slightly lost.

"I'm not? But Athrun told me that if the Chairman were to ever give me orders personally then I was to dress up like this." He told her.

Lacus couldn't control it and laughter escaped from her.

"Athrun told you? Mr. Amalfi I can tell you now that you shouldn't take things so seriously like Athrun does. My father cares about people, not what they're wearing." She told him.

Nicol blushed again.

"So what are my orders?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I heard what you said when I was handed to you in the middle of space. You said that you would give up your life in order to protect me if need be... did you mean that?" She asked him.

Nicol looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Every word, my lady." He told her.

Lacus smiled at the sincerity in his tone.

"That is reassuring to hear." She informed him.

"Excuse me Ms. Lacus but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked her.

"Your orders from now on are quite simple. Nicol Amalfi... you and your machine known as the Blitz will be reassigned to me personally, as my bodyguard, until the war is over." She told him.

Nicol froze in shock, his back stiffening immediately.

"Do you understand what I am asking here? I am trusting you to protect me Nicol Amalfi... are you willing to take the job." She questioned him.

Nicol was silent for a long moment before he looked at her, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"I swear to protect you till my dying breath Lacus Clyne."

* * *

><p>Deep within the Archangel stood the Strike as it was undergoing repairs.<p>

All of a sudden a bright light appeared, blinding the engineers and technicians. A giant globe of light was all that could be seen.

As the seconds ticked by the globe shrunk in size until it was the size of a human being.

In one last burst of light the globe disappeared.

Chief Engineer Murdoch stifled a gasp as he saw a naked girl was now lying on the deck.

Quickly he rushed over to her.

"Miss are you all right? Who are you, what's your name?" Murdoch asked her.

She looked at him with a weak smile.

"F-F-Feldt."

She reached past him into thin air.

"N-n-need S-s-Setsuna." She begged before her eyes lolled back into her head and she passed out.

Murdoch rubbed his hand through his hair and whistled.

"I better let the Captain know about this." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"This is Setsuna to the Archangel do you copy?" Setsuna spoke into 00's radio in order to communicate with the Archangel.<p>

He did not have to wait long and soon recieved a reply.

"Setsuna where have you been? Are you all right? We saw 00 land shortly after the Tassil incident and then you just went dark. The Desert Dawn wouldn't tell us anything other than you were safe and in good hands!" Came the frantic reply from Murrue Ramius.

Setsuna smiled slightly.

It was good to know that the Archangel was concerned.

"Is the 00 Raiser intact?" Came the afterward reply, the voice recognisable as belonging to that of Natarle Badgiruel.

Setsuna fought the urge to sigh., well at least some people were concerned.

Some people refuse to change.

"00 is intact, I am on my way back to the ship as soon as all of my preperations are complete."

"Understood, we will be expecting you." Came the curt reply.

"Setsuna before you sign off I thought it best to tell you to hurry in getting here... there's something you need to see."

Setsuna acknowledged and began using the zipline to descend to the ground from 00's cockpit.

Upon reaching the ground Setsuna took in his surroundings.

The people were everywhere.

Soldiers walking about preparing their tactics and their souls for the next encounter with ZAFT, in particular the Desert Tiger. Children were playing tag with each other or learning how to shoot from their parents.

It made him sick to the stomach to see the children being taught how to be guerilla soldiers.  
>It reminded him too much of the KPSA and his own life as a child soldier.<p>

"Hey." Turning around, Setsuna saw her.

Cagalli was leaning against one of 00's legs, with her arms crossed and she was smiling at him.

"Cagalli." Setsuna greeted.

He noticed she was not wearing her usual clothes.

"What's with the change of clothing?" He asked her.

Her eyes flashed with mild annoyance.

"I do own other clothing you know!" She told him.

Setsuna stared at her with a raised eyebrow, his expression slightly disbelieving.

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders in acquiesence.

"This is my disguise for when that kid Kira and I go into town later today to pick up supplies." She explained.

"Supplies?" He questioned.

Cagalli smirked.

"It's a sideliner so that the others can go get military supplies from the Desert Dawn's contacts within the city." Cagalli explained in full detail.

Setsuna nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Why did the let Kira go with you, why not someone who is a native like me or one of the Desert Dawn?" He asked her curiously.

"Kira is a co-ordinator and we are going to the ZAFT Headquarters. His genetic status could help out in a tight spot if we need it." She informed him.

Setsuna nodded slowly whilst he ignored the jealous stab he felt towards Kira at the moment.

He understood the reasons and they were quite sound.

It didn't mean he had to like the idea.

"Cagalli we are ready to go" Came the voice of Kisaka as he walked up to them wearing his desert ensemble.

"I understand Kisaka I'll meet you by the jeeps in a moment." Cagalli told him.

Kisaka eyed the pair and nodded warily.

"I'll meet you there" He told her.

Setsuna watched the exchange with a sense of mild amusement as though the moment Kisaka left Setsuna was going to go right up to Cagalli and kiss her.

Kisaka walked away.

"Promise me... that you will come back alive from this." Setsuna demanded.

Cagalli looked at him for a moment with her amber eyes widened in shock before they narrowed.

Growling she stalked right up to Setsuna and grabbed him by his collar, pulling his face down to her eye level.

"You jackass, you think that I can't take care of myself!" She snarled at him.

Setsuna's own eyes widened at the implication.

"No, that's not what I meant at all it is just-"

"Shut up!" Cagalli whispered before she claimed his lips with her own.

* * *

><p>Wow that was definitely not my best chapter but all in all I still think it was okay.<p>

It was necessary for the layout of the storyline.

Though this story will be AU I do plan to keep to the storyline as much as is possible.

Anyway you know the way to let me know what you thought of it...

REVIEW please and I won't set Yzak on you... Don't MAKE ME DO IT MAN!

Until next time my dear readers.

AraelDranoth.


	15. You Keep What You Kill

Gundam: Change the World

Hello my dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I am ready to start my Gundam journey once more. I will wait so that Sasuke: Legend of L can soak up any more reviews before I get back to it. Until then I will be focusing on this story as I am in a Gundam mood lately.

Gundam Fans Unite! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Any and all OC's used in my stories are mine so back off!

Warning: I got some inspiration for what takes place here from Frank Herbet's Dune. (Let me know if you can see which bit!)

Let the story commence!

* * *

><p>Setsuna felt as though his body was on fire. Every nerve was scorching in a most pleasant way and he didn't want the feeling to end.<p>

_If there is a God... then this is my heaven._

She tasted so... exotic.

A hundered different flavours coated her lips and he couldn't determine what it was but it was... addictive.

_It tastes like Cagalli. _Setsuna thought to himself.

This was intoxicating and he never wanted to stop even as he enclosed her within his arms.

The moment however passed as they broke apart in order to breathe. Cagalli sighed heavily as she rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"I promise that I'll come back to you Setsuna." She told him softly a small smile gracing her lips.

Setsuna nodded stiffly and continued to hold her close.

"I need to go Setsuna." She told him, laughing softly as his arms struggled to release themselves from around her waist.

Eventually they untangled themselves from each other.

Cagalli turned away for a moment before stopping, looking back at him with a small grin. She quickly grabbd his collar and pulled him down for another searing kiss before she ran off to join Kisaka.

Setsuna stood there stunned before he shook his head vigorously in order to clear it, he didn't want to keep Badgiruel waiting or she would yell at him and that was taxing enough.

Setsuna sighed and closed his eyes as a breeze swept through the base. He allowed himself to indulge for just a moment the heat of the morning sun and the gentle wind.

Something hard hit him across the face from the right, sending Setsuna flying into 00's foot.

Setsuna grunted in pain as he felt something warm trickle down his face from his forehead.

He opened his eyes, wiping away what blood he could as he saw a shadow looming above him.

Peering up he saw that it was one of the younger members of the Desert Dawn, holding a rock in his right hand. He possessed rather mousy features and reddish-brown hair. Setsuna recognised him as the one who stood behind Cagalli when they first met.

What was his name?

Ahmed... Ahmed Al-Fasi.

He had murder in his eyes.

"You stay away from Cagalli!" Ahmed spat out, raising the bloodied rock in warning.

Setsuna became enraged at the warning.

Roaring, he launched himself at Ahmed catching the young man off guard, sending them both flying into the sand.

Setsuna fought to get ontop of the man and began pounding his kidneys until Ahmed was forced to let go of the rock.

Ahmed responded in kind as he kicked Setsuna in the chest sending the Gundam Meister sprawling into the sand. Setsuna started to get up before black spots filled his vision along with a crippling pain in his chest as he began wheezing, causing him to fall to his knees.

Blearily, he noticed that Ahmed was slowly getting up and that his boots seemed to be steel-capped.

The members of the Desert Dawn took notice of their fight and began crowding around them forming a circle. Sahib forced his way through the crowd until he got to the centre where the two were just getting to their feet.

"What is going on here?" Sahib roared.

"This streetrat was trying to steal something of mine!" Ahmed spat, his eyes furious.

Sahib frowned and turned to Setsuna.

"Is this true?" Sahib asked him firmly.

Setsuna shook his head resolutely.

"He lies!" Ahmed growled.

Sahib faced Ahmed.

"What is it you believe that Setsuna was trying to steal?" he asked.

"The Goddess of Victory."

Sahib's eyes widened before narrowing.

"You cannot make claim to a woman unless she has agreed to it in front of multiple witnesses Ahmed, that is the way of things in our culture." Sahib told him.

"What Cagalli does is her business as well as who she spends her time with. I will have no more of this foolishness, now get yourselves cleaned up, shake hands like real men and be about your business." Sahib ordered as he began making his way to the crowd.

"_Mohakama." _

Sahib froze in his tracks before spinning around to stare at Ahmed incredulously.

"What?" He demanded.

"I declare _Mohakama_... that is my right as a part of the tribe. You cannot deny me this Sahib!" Ahmed declared angrily.

"You would ask for the Trial... over a woman not even of our land?" Sahib asked disbelievingly.

Ahmed nodded.

"What Trial is this?" Setsuna asked now that he had regained his breath.

"A Trial by combat." Sahib told him.

"You see! This outsider can't be the Messiah, he doesn't even know what the _Mohakama_ is!" Ahmed sneered.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I accept and I declare _Mohakama_ as well." Setsuna said to Sahib who looked shocked.

"You don't want to do this... you have no idea what you are getting youself into here." Sahib warned him.

"If the alternative means losing her to this pig then I'll accept, consequences be damned." Setsuna responded.

Sahib smiled sadly at the two of them.

"Then may the spirit of the warrior be with both of you."

* * *

><p>Setsuna stood out in the hot sun in nothing more than a loincloth as clothing. Opposite him Sahib was likewise garbed.<p>

"So how do we do this?" Setsuna asked Sahib as he approached them carrying a tray covered by a mottled old brown cloth.

Sahib removed the cloth to reveal to sharp, jagged looking daggers, rust crusting the egde of the blades.

Ahmed moved forward and took one of the daggers, thrusting it through the air in practice.

Setsuna moved forward and grabbed the other knife.

The weight was heavy and the handle was hot to the touch.

It felt... off, not what he used to wield when he was a child soldier from Krugis.

"Are the both of you ready?" Sahib asked his face grim.

The two combatants nodded to each other, Setsuna uncertain about this spar.

"Good luck." Setsuna told Ahmed.

Ahmed scowled angrily.

"May your blade chip and shatter." Came the reply.

"Begin!" Sahib commanded swiping his hand through the air to signal the beginning of the duel.

Setsuna held the knife in front of him poised to stab even as Ahmed did the same. The two began to circle around each other, ignoring the feel of the hot sand under ther bare feet.

Ahmed struck first, faster than Setsuna expected and he barely managed to jump back in order to avoid getting his stomach sliced open.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna do you copy, where are you?" Captain Murrue Ramius demanded into the radio.<p>

Static was her only response.

She sighed as she leant back into her command chair.

'He better arrive before that girl wakes up.' Ramius thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Setsuna avoided another slash of the knife a split-second too late.<p>

Blood blinded his left eye as a deep cut made itself known on his forehead above the now blinded eye.

Ahmed roared and lunged at Setsuna.

Setsuna couldn't see there was blood all across his vision as he fell backwards into the rough sand, blindly he kicked out with his legs and heard a very satisfying cry of pain as Ahmed was sent flying through the air.

Getting to his knees Setsuna wiped the blood from his eyes only to recieve a fistful of sand in its place, blinding him yet again.

A sudden burning pain made itself known across his chest as he felt a blade drag itself down from the tip of his right shoulder to his left hip.

_What the hell is that knife made from?_

_"_Hurts doesn't it?" Ahmed sneered at him standing a short distance away with his knife held ready for another attack.

"The blades we use in the Trials are old... very old and were originally found in the Hall of Prophecy among other things. The blades are razor sharp as you have experienced for yourself." Ahmed sneered, his tone filled with disdain.

"I've been training for battle since I was ten years old! You don't stand a chance against me outsider!"

_Use your abilities Setsuna don't deny what you are._

Setsuna nodded, not surprised at all when he heard 00's voice speaking to him.

Setsuna breathed slowly and closed his eyes, standing up straight with the knife in his hand limply at his side.

He no longer merely heard the movements and sweaty breathing of his opponent... he felt it.

A movement to the right.

Setsuna's eyes shot open as he dashed forward.

Ahmed was in the process of thrusting forward with the dagger when Setsuna made his move.

Setsuna sidestepped the attack and twisted the man's arm around so that the elbow faced the sky. Reaching up, Setsuna brought his arm down hard on the elbow.

A horrid snapping sound could be heard as Ahmed's arm broke into two. Setsuna pushed the other combatant into the sand and quickly retreated a short distance away.

"I've been fighting and taking lives since I was seven years old... against you, I'm sure I will be fine." Setsuna informed him.

Ahmed glared at him with hatred in his eyes as he spat at Setsuna.

"Do you yield?" Setsuna demanded.

Ahmed looked at him incredulously.

"Yield?" He responded disbelivelingly.

Sahib raised his voice in order to make his words clear to Setsuna.

"There is no yielding here! When two take on the Trials it is a battle to the death!" He told him.

Setsuna's eyes widened even as his innovater abilities warned him that Ahmed was about to attack.

"Die outsider, she's mine!" Ahmed screamed as he lunged at Setsuna whose eyes widened.

"No, don't!"

The two bodies hit the desert floor and did not move.

The Desert Dawn moved in.

* * *

><p>Finally one of the forms moved and shifted the other one of of them.<p>

Ahmed's dead form fell to the ground, his face twisted in a final form of pure hatred.

Setsuna got to his feet his whole form shaking.

He was covered in blood, both his and Ahmeds, still clutching the bloody knife in his hands.

He couldn't breathe as he continued to stare into Ahmed's dead, hateful eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder and he vaguely recognised that it was Sahib.

"In our culture you keep what you kill in the Trials... No one will challenge you for Cagalli again."

_Was it worth the price though?_

_You keep what you kill._

* * *

><p>I know that that took me forever and I must apologize.<p>

Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed and will continue to enjoy all of the upcoming chapters.

I have been reading some other people's stories and some are quite good... others make you want to commit murder at how bad they are. ( I am talking about the one's where they can't even spell Athrun right... or Lacus... or Kira. Or even frikkin GUNDAM).

Review or I will set a pack of Haro's after you.

Unitl next time

AraelDranoth


End file.
